


30 Days of Jackvin

by The_Twister



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Blacksmith!Jack, Blood and Gore, Bubblegum, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Frosting, GTA V AU, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Grand Theft Auto Online, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hybrids, Jackvin, King Gavin, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Master/Pet, Minecraft, Pets, Pranks and Practical Jokes, bird!gavin, call boy, call boy!gavin, fox!gavin, king AU, lion!Jack, sex paint, this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These will just be a series of stories based on a certain 30 day challenge for otps. So I've decided to do one for Jack/Gavin. If you refer a different 30 day challenge then I could do a different couple. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

It wasn't obvious at first. Everyone around the office would be doing their own thing and not pay attention to the two at Jack's desk. They'd speak in soft voices and laugh in each other spaces before Gavin would go back to his own desk.

It always happen at two o'clock. Gavin would get up from what he was editing and travel over to Jack's desk. Geoff would always brush it off as the lad wanting to disturb the other man and nothing else so he'd wave it off.

Gavin would speak to Jack in his hushed whispers and laugh softly when Jack would say an R rated joke. "So, what are you doing after work?" Gavin hummed to the question. Jack was playing with his fingers as he was kneeling by the other so their conversations wouldn't be heard.

"Not sure yet. Did you have something in mind?" Gavin inquired before Jack nodded to him.

"I had something perfect in mind, yes." Jack mumbled to him. He let his fingers brush the top of Gavin's hand before he lifted his hand up to kiss it. "I'll send you text about it. Back to work." Jack said.

Gavin smiled. "I like when you take charge." Gavin winked causing the other to blush. Gavin went over to his desk and sat down. Going to slip his headphones on until Michael interrupted him.

"Hey, are you and Jack... Are you a thing?" Gavin blinked to the question.

"Why'd you think that, boi?" Michael glanced to the man in question then back to Gavin. "Don't worry your head about it, Micool." Gavin smiled to him and slipped the headphones on. Going back to editing a video.

Michael shrugged it off after that and considered the little two o'clock meetings to be normal afterwards.

It wasn't until the next few days that someone questioned it again. Not to Gavin this time but to Jack. "Well, what was that?" Ryan caused Jack to jump after Gavin had left his side.

"What was what?" Jack's voice wavered as he glanced over to Ryan.

"That thing with Gavin. The chuckling and dazzling smiles. The red faces. What was THAT?" Ryan asked him as he stared Jack down for an answer.

"Uh, it really wasn't anything." Jack laughed uneasily. He didn't think anyone would notice them but he guess they did. So much for keeping it or trying to keep it a secret. "We were just talking, Ryan." He said.

"Really? So why are you always blushing so hard once Gavin leaves, huh? Come on, Jack. Just answer the question." Ryan advised him as he scooted closer. "I'll ask Gavin." He threatened.

"He... He's a funny guy, Ryan. I can't help if I'm red in the face laughing from his jokes." Jack told him. He rubbed the back of his neck with an uneasy laugh. "That was all, promise." He told Ryan with a goofy smile.

Ryan eyed him for a while before nodding. "Fine, if you say so." Ryan rolled over to the GTA video he was editing. "But if I find out about your two not from you then I'll be a bit mad at you. Actually probably very mad at you. Remember that." Ryan warned the other and slipped his headphones on,

Jack sighed deeply and he glanced back to Gavin who was busy speaking with Michael. He then glanced back to his screen and wondered what they could do to steer people off their relationship trail.

It wasn't long until someone else noticed. This time it was Ray though. "So guys..." He walked up to the two who were speaking at lunch. He was eating a bag of chips. "You two a thing?" He was nonchalant about it.

Gavin glanced at him and smiled slightly. Jack kept his gaze on Gavin for a while before going to look at Ray. "I'm sure you're mistaken." He said and Gavin went to look at Jack's computer.

"You didn't see anything here, X-Ray." Gavin waved him off causing Ray to furrow his brow. Ray then shrugged as he went to go back to his desk. Gavin looked at Jack once he left. "Maybe we shouldn't stay in the office anymore for lunch." Jack nodded to him and they continued their conversation from before.

Next lunch was when Jack and Gavin decided to go out. Holding hands as they walked to the restaurant they had agreed on. "I'm glad we did this. Gives us more freedom." Jack told him and pulled Gavin close to peck him on the cheek.

"Yeah, glad we decided to do this love." Gavin smiled to Jack. "I like having your hand enclosing mine." Gavin smiled more.

"I love playing with your fingers." Jack admitted to him. They stayed close to each other as they walked to the small restaurant. Speaking in low voices to each other and cracking small smiles too.

They hadn't noticed their boss was following them since he saw them from a block away. They stepped in and waited to be seated but that's when Geoff wrapped his arms around both their shoulders. "So, I hope you're treating Gavin well Jack. If not then I'll have to beat your ass." They both froze to hearing Geoff speak.

"Geoff, we can e-" Geoff put a hand up to silence the couple who spoke at the same time.

"Don't. I'm fine with this. Just no making out on the couch." He pointed at them both. "I've got my eye on you two..." He glared at them then backed up. Then he turned and left them there.

"That went better than expected." Jack released a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He squeezed Gavin's hand which he still held.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's okay with this." Gavin smiled and squeezed Jack's hand back. He looked to the other before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

They had their lunch and once back in the office they'd hold hands whenever they'd end up close. Gavin's face had a red tint to it as people spoke to them about their relationship and all Jack would do was play with his fingers.

Gavin was happy though and he once again squeezed Jack's hand once their coworkers scattered away from them. "Love you..." Jack smiled to him. He was the first to say it but he felt like it was the right moment.

Gavin pulled him into a hug when the words were said and he buried his face into the others neck. "I love you too." Gavin whispered and laughed softly when Jack lifted him up into a bear hug.


	2. Gamer Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2- Cuddling

Gavin got comfortable in his chair at work. Looking forward to going to Jack's house afterwards. They had a whole game plan for that night. It'd be the first night that Gavin would be staying with him.

 

Yeah, they may have already said those three words but since then they've not been thrown around willy nilly. Gavin would just glance over to Jack. They'd catch each other's eye and they'd both look away with a blush. Love sickness to the max everyone would say to them but Gavin hadn't cared and he was sure Jack didn't either.

 

Gavin stared at his screen for a while before actually finishing the editing for one of the videos. "Hey boi, did you want to hit up some places for bevs tonight?" Michael cut into his thoughts with a question.

Gavin blinked a couple of times and he looked to Michael. "Oh no! Some other time boi. Jack and I are having a date night." He smiled to Michael warmly. Clearly excited about the whole thing which caused Michael to snicker.

"What? Are you two already going at it? That quick? Damn Gavin, you really are a player." Gavin got red to that and he shook his head. "Oh, so you two aren't fucking yet?" He teased Gavin louder and it grabbed the attention of the others.

"Who is Gavin fucking?" Geoff's voice was stern as he asked. Taking his headphones off which he was wearing for once.

"Pretty sure he is fucking Jack, isn't he? That is his boyfriend." Ray chimed in and Gavin began to sink into his seat.

"What?" Jack piped in. He had chosen to stay out of it until he heard his name. "Uh, no Gavin and I... We h-"

"Don't be modest, Jack. We clearly all know that you have had sex." Ryan interjected and Gavin groaned as he put a hand on his face. "It's only natural." Ryan added.

"Natural?" Jack blinked and he glanced to Ryan who shrugged.

"Yes, as Gavin would say, shagging is what he does best." Michael snickered and Gavin chose to get up and leave to that.

Silence clouded the room once the door shut behind him. "Did I say something wrong?" Michael frowned as he looked at Jack for an answer.

The other shook his head. "No, just give him some time alone. He's been having a busy schedule lately." Jack informed Michael. "We've hadn't much time together." He added and turned to his screen.

"Oh, so there has been no TIME for sex?" Ryan interjected and he received a glare from Jack.

"You know a relationship isn't all about sex, correct?" Jack asked him and Ryan shrugged.

"I would think that with Gavin being young and all that you'd two would be having rowdy sex all the time. I mean come on its Gavin we're talking about." Ryan stated and everyone else agreed.

Jack sighed and went to get up. "I'll go check up on him." He sent another glare to Ryan before leaving the office. Saying hi to Burnie who said he had seen Gavin heading to the parking lot. "Thanks." Jack stated and he went back into the office to grab his keys. "I'll be back, Geoff." He told his boss who waved him off.

All Jack could was sigh to that and he went to leave the building to find Gavin by his car. "Hey." Gavin stood up straight as he looked to Jack. "Can we spend lunch at your place?" Gavin asked with his gaze downwards. Jack smiled to him then nodded.

"Of course, let's get going." He motioned for Gavin to get into the car. "Did what they were saying get to you?" Jack was already in the car once Gavin got in.

"Yeah, kind of. Just want to spend more time with you. I hate being busy." Gavin sighed and he leaned back into the seat. "I'd rather just cuddle with you." He admitted.

Jack smiled as he drove to his place. Listening to Gavin speak with a soft smile. "Yeah? I can arrange some cuddling while we play video games. I'm sure Geoff would be okay with us taking the rest of the day off." He saw Gavin perk up out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm glad I'm with you. You know how to cheer me up Jack." Gavin smiled.

Jack smiled back to him as he kept driving them to his place. It hadn't taken that long, so when they pulled up in front of the place Jack wasn't surprised when his Brit literally almost jumped out of the car. "Hey hey! Calm down!" Jack chuckled and went to call Geoff but ended up getting his voicemail. He left their boss a voicemail before he got out of the car. Following the bouncing Gavin up to the door.

"Jack, can we have snacks?" Gavin asked and Jack hummed in acknowledgement. "Awesome!" Jack opened the door to his place and Gavin bounced in.

"I'm glad you're happy now. Hate to see you down." Jack set his keys on a small table by the door. Following Gavin to the kitchen as he spoke.

"Well, it's because I'm with you! You make me happy!" Gavin smiled warmly to the other and Jack smiled back just as warmly.

"I'm glad to hear that. You make me happy too, Gavin." Gavin hugged Jack and rested his forehead on the others shoulder.

Jack circled his arms around the other and began to enjoy their embrace. "So snacks and a movie then cuddles?" Gavin cooed into Jack's ear.

"Of course, Gavin." Jack hid the blush that dusted his face. "Let's get everything now." Gavin nodded and they went to get popcorn for the both of them. A couple of beers and some sweets also.

"I think we're all set then!" Gavin chirped and grabbed the bowl of popcorn and the two candy bars. He left the beers to Jack and walked to living room with an extra swing of his hips.

Jack grabbed the two beers and looked up just in time to see Gavin swaying his hips a little too much. He chuckled softly but still enjoyed the show being put on for him. He waited till Gavin put the food down before he circled his arms around his waist. Kissing his neck softly and causing Gavin to laugh.

"That tickled." Gavin smiled widely as he put his hands over Jack's own. "Come on, let's get comfy, love." Gavin got out of the hold and pulled Jack over to sit down on the couch. He made him sit before he went and sat down in his lap with a smile.

Jack smiled back and he handed the controller to Gavin. "Pick any movie that you want." He told the other. Jack circled his arms around Gavin and he leaned forward to nuzzle the others neck as he choose. He glanced at the screen when he saw Gavin settle on a comedy. "Nice choice." Jack said which caused the other to jump.

Jack chuckled when Gavin pouted and got settled in better into Jack's lap. "Thank you." Gavin finally said once the movie began and Jack laughed softly.

They settled into a comfortable laying down position when Gavin's eyes began to close to the warmness radiating from Jack. Jack pulled a blanket over them as Gavin choose to turn around and bury his face into the others chest. Jack smiled more and he brushed the hair back from Gavin's forehead. He leaned down to kiss it with a soft hum. He glanced up to the TV and began to watch the movie. His hand automatically rubbing circles into his lower back.

Gavin shifted against Jack as he was snoring softly and Jack rolled his eyes. Trying to not let sleep overtake him when he pulled Gavin into a tighter embrace which caused the other to wake up with a loud yawn. "How long?" Gavin scrunched his nose.

"Mm, not too long. A decent amount of time passed in your movie though." Jack informed the other and Gavin shrugged to that.

"You can turn it off." Gavin pressed closer to Jack. Ignoring the noises around him in favor of enjoying all that was Jack.

Jack reached over and grabbed the controller. He turned the movie off along with the TV and he settled in better with Gavin. Kissing his forehead again. "You look adorable when you sleep." The only response he got from the other was a soft groan. Jack smiled more and he began to relax. "Sweet dreams, Gavin." He pecked the other on the lips.

"You too, love." Gavin muttered and Jack let the sleep overtake him this time in favor of just cuddling the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)


	3. Competitive Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3- Gaming together

Gavin huffed as he flopped down on the couch beside Jack. "You're totally cheating!!" Gavin groaned as he grabbed the game controller off the coffee table in front of them.

"Am not. You just suck at this game." Jack teased with a laugh.

"I do not! You play this game too much!" Gavin whined out as he was so close to finishing before Jack but the other still came out on top.

"Don't be a sore loser, Gavin. It's not attractive on you." Jack teased Gavin who just whined more.

"You're cheating is why! You asshole!" Gavin was getting irritated as the next level started. Jack looked over to him and saw how Gavin's mouth was in a slim line. He smirked slightly to the sight before he turned towards the screen.

"I'm not cheating, Gavin. You're just letting yourself get too worked up over this." He told him. Gavin huffed to the statement. "You just got to calm down." Jack informed him.

Gavin rolled his eyes and tried to beat Jack in the level they had started but once again he lost. "God damn it!" Gavin almost threw the controller but he remembered where they were at. "Stop cheating, Jack!"

"Not cheating." Jack couldn't help but singsong to the other causing Gavin to get more angry.

"You saying it like that just means you're cheating!" Gavin tried to defend himself but couldn't help to get even angrier.

"Stop overreacting, Gavin. It's just a game." Jack set his controller down and he leaned back into the couch. "No need to get so angry though you look adorable when angry."

"Don't try to sweet talk me when I'm angry!" Gavin frowned and he smiled afterwards. Jack smiled back before he went to get up.

"Let's play a different game. Why don't we make our own world in Minecraft?" Jack suggested as he went to the kitchen. He came in after a while to see the other had already started up the block game.

"I named it Javin's World. That alright?" Gavin looked up and over to Jack who nodded in agreement.

"I'll build a house." Jack sat down with two drinks.

"Of course you will." Gavin rolled his eyes and laughed softly. "And some stairs and mine. You're good at that." He winked to him and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and all you're good at is burning shit down. Like when we tried to get the achievement on a rail where you set my beautiful house on fire." Jack stated.

"Hey! Michael knocked it out. So I was in the clear, Jack!" Gavin told him and Jack shrugged. It always got quiet when the rage quitter was mentioned.

"Yeah, well you still put lava on the track. That warrants something." Jack stated to him which caused Gavin to groan.

"Warrants nothing! I was just being a cheeky little bastard."

"Exactly! That is what it warrants!!!" Jack protested and Gavin shrugged.

"I promise I won't do that. Let's just get this world going and play a different game." Gavin suggested which Jack agreed to.

The next game got Gavin mad to a point where he sat on the end of the couch. Far away from Jack with his arms crossed over his chest. "Aww come on back over to me Gavin." Jack motioned for the other to come closer but Gavin shook his head.

"No! This isn't fair!" Gavin groaned and he wanted to punch Jack in the face. So he stayed far away from the other for now.

"Well, I'm sorry you're not good at some game genres. And I'm great at them." Jack told him. "Come on, Gavin. Come back to me." Jack held his arms out to the other who glanced to him with a serious frown.

"No..." Gavin turned his head the other way again. He heard Jack sigh but he kept his head turned that one way.

Once he felt himself being pulled into a bear hug it made him squawk. Struggling against Jack until he let himself be held. "You've got to calm down, Gavin. It's just a game." Jack kissed his cheek and smiled brightly. "We're only having some fun."

"Psh, it may be fun for you but I feel like this just proves how bad I am at everything." Gavin sighed and he leaned back into Jack.

"You know that's not true. You're so smart and know a ton of shit. You're smart, Gavin. You may not show it sometimes but I know you're smart. And remember I love you." Jack kissed Gavin's cheek again.

Gavin's face got red and he smiled to Jack. "Thanks Jack, I love you too." He turned and kissed him softly on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three is done! So happy you guys are liking these! :)


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Date night, if only things would go according to plan.

Stating he was nervous was an understatement. Jack was freaking out. He wanted everything to be perfect for their first official date but he had this awful feeling that NOTHING would go according to plan. So far, his gut feeling was correct since he was running late.

He had gotten his nice dress clothes on but hadn't noticed the time until he was done doing his tie and that's when things went to hell. He couldn't find his shoes then his keys. Now he was finally on his way to Gavin's place to pick him up: thirty minutes later though. "Fuck fuck fuck..." Jack whispered under his breath and parked out front where Gavin was waiting. Jack got out in a hurry to go and meet Gavin halfway. "I'm sooo sorry for being late Gavin." He huffed out. He was angry at himself.

Jack had promised Gavin the perfect night and he had already fucked it up. "That's quite alright, love. You look amazing by the way." Gavin smiled to Jack warmly and greeted him with a tender kiss upon his lips. "Let's get going then! I'm starving!" Gavin smiled and walked to the car which Jack rushed to so he could open the door for the other.

Gavin smiled widely to him and stepped in then Jack closed the door. Jack traveled over to the driver seat and slid in. Driving to the restaurant that he had reservations at. "I hope you enjoy tonight. I'm sure things will be fun." Jack spoke as he drove. Keeping his eye on the road.

"Of course, Jack. I'm sure everything will be alright." But that wasn't the case. Once they got to the restaurant was when things got out of hand.

"What do you mean our reservation was cancelled?" Jack asked through gritted teeth. "What happened?" He asked the man.

"It means that we had someone buy out the place tonight. I'm sorry sir. It was all last minute and we should've contacted you. I can refer you to a different restaurant that is just as equally good." Jack sighed to the offer.

"Uh... I guess so, thank you." Jack muttered and took the card that was handed to him. "Thank you again." He told him and he went back to Gavin who was waiting. "Well, it seems like our reservation was canceled... So much for that. Let's try this other place." Jack motioned at the card and Gavin stood with a nod.

They got back into the place and was about to pull up when Gavin spoke up. "That the line to get in?" Jack glanced to the sidewalk near the restaurant and he sighed. "That's fine, Jack. Let's go somewhere else love." Gavin told him softly.

"Yeah, that's the best we can do considering that line is much too long. Let's go." Jack drove off and began to drive around. He gripped the steering wheel as he bit his bottom lip. Wondering where else they could go to eat that was somewhat fancy.

They'd been driving for a while until Jack finally just pulled over and put his forehead onto the wheel. "Jack? You alright?" Gavin reached over and put his hand on the others arm.

"Everything went wrong this evening!" Jack shouted causing Gavin to jump and shrink back. "I thought we could scrap it up but I don't think we can." He told Gavin softly. "I hate it that it wasn't perfect."

Gavin giggled softly before he was laughing outright. "Perfect? Jack, this night was perfect. Want to know why?" Jack looked at Gavin confused. "Because I've got to spend it with you while you wore that dazzling suit." Gavin leaned over and caressed the others cheek. Kissing him softly on the lips. "Why don't we go to your house and cook something together?" Gavin suggested.

Jack smiled brightly and he kissed Gavin back. "Let's go there then. I'm glad you are having a good night though it was disastrous." Jack told him softly.

Gavin waved it off and settled back into his seat as Jack began to drive again. "I don't think it was disastrous at all." He told Jack softly. "It was really fun actually." Gavin stated making Jack smile.

"It's good to hear that." Jack pulled up in front of his place. "I am happy to hear that. Even though this night didn't go according to plan; you still had a good time." Gavin nodded and went to get out as Jack did.

"Let's cook a meal together and enjoy it." He told Jack and went up to the door with Jack trailing behind.

"I just wanted you to have a great night." Jack caught up to Gavin at the door. Slipping an arm around his waist to pull him close and he kissed his cheek. "It would have been a GREAT night. Too bad the reservations fell through." He told him as they walked into his house then to the kitchen.

Gavin smiled to him and he shifted to kiss Jack's cheek again. "Let's just cook, love. I'm fine with staying in tonight." Gavin informed him.

Jack nodded and he went to the fridge to get food out for them to cook. Gavin took the ingredients that needed to be chopped and began to chop them. Smiling when Jack circled his arms around his waist and settle his chin on his shoulder to watch him. "I like watching you chop things." Jack pulled away at that to start cooking.

Though he had thought that preparing a meal for two would take long, that hadn't been the case. They finished in about thirty minutes and were sitting at the table in candle light.

"This looks delicious!" Gavin commented to Jack who hummed in agreement. Gavin took a bite and moaned to the taste. "Sooo good!" Gavin stated with his mouth full.

Jack chuckled and began to eat as he enjoyed hearing Gavin moan with almost every bite. Though he was sure the other was just super hungry.

Jack finished first which made sense. He cleaned himself up and watched Gavin finish his food as he took a slurp of his drink. "Did you enjoy it?" Jack asked Gavin once he finished eating.

"Yes! It was excellent." Gavin told him and took a swig of his drink. "Thank you. This was actually a really fun date." Gavin leaned over the table and pulled Jack close to kiss him on the lips. "It was perfect." Gavin's smile was bright and goofy.

Jack chuckled and he kissed the other back. "I'm glad. Hope we'll get to do this again." Jack reached a hand up and caressed his cheek.

"Of course, how about next week on the same day?" Gavin suggested and Jack nodded. "Good, I'm looking forward to it." Gavin told him and he kissed Jack again. "A perfect ending to a perfect night."

Jack chuckled and he rolled his eyes but smiled to Gavin. He was glad things worked out after all because he loved Gavin so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~


	5. Achievement Hunter Office Smooches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5- Kissing

Jack flopped down on the couch in the office with a heavy sigh. Leaning his head back and he stared up to the ceiling. The VS that day involved a shit ton of running that he was absolutely not in shape to do. But somehow he had still won which he was happy about though he was tired as fuck now.

"You were great today!" Gavin exploded into the office and he went over to Jack. Sitting on his lap with a lazy smile. "That VS was amazing! It didn't look like you were going to win but you pulled out at the end! It was amazing, Jack!" Gavin smiled. He put his hands on Jack's shoulders who was just smiling to him. "It was a good VS." Gavin cooed again to his boyfriend.

Jack hummed and he pulled Gavin in for a kiss. Then he pulled away. "Glad you enjoyed it. I was winning for you since your cheers were so loud and encouraging." Gavin got red. "You helped me at the end there." Jack kissed him again.

"I-It was nothing, Jack!" Gavin kept the goofy smile going. He leaned forward slightly and went to position himself better on Jack's lap; straddling it. "I'd do anything to have you win more. I love your smile when you do win." Gavin kissed his cheek and Jack smiled to him.

"That's because it's adorable when you get so excited." Jack told him and he went to rub at Gavin's hips. His thumbs going up to rub the skin above his pants. "I also like when you cheer for me." He told Gavin and accepted the kiss that Gavin leaned in for.

"Yeah well, it's exciting when you challenge people or get challenged." He told Jack and he went to lean his forehead on Jack's. "Besides, I like the VS that happens between us. Those are fun also." Gavin told Jack who chuckled.

"Sure is, you know just the games to challenge me." He told Gavin.

"That's because I know the games you love, Jack." Gavin told him and he went to kiss the other again.

"Why do you two always make out on the couch?! Come on don't dirty the couch up like that!!!!" Geoff shouted once he was in the office.

Gavin laughed then buried his face into Jack's neck. "We don't make out, Geoff. Only kisses to each other and nothing more." Jack informed their boss. Going to wrap his arms around Gavin's waist better. Gavin shifted in Jack's lap as Geoff scoffed.

"Yeah, but that's still something I don't want to see. If you guys want to swap spit then go somewhere else where I am not." He told them both. "Besides, you guys are really lovey dovey. Teenagers in love. And so on." Geoff told him.

"Oh, come on! Get a room!" Michael groaned as he stepped into the office. "Just do that shit somewhere else." Michael flopped into his chair and he scooted into his des

"We're just kissing. Nothing more." Jack sighed and Gavin stayed close to him. Gavin was just listening to everything that was going on and he shifted to kiss Jack on the lips softly.

The kiss was longer than the other ones and was still proceeding when Ryan stepped into the office with Ray. "Oh, look at the lovebirds." Ryan teased and patted Gavin on the back as he walked over to his desk. Gavin pulled away slightly then peppered Jack's face with kisses.

Jack laughed softly and he went to put either of his hands on both sides of Gavin's face. Pulling him close to kiss him on the lips and all over his face too. "You're too adorable." Jack whispered to Gavin.

Gavin laughed softly and he kissed Jack more then looked up to see Ray looking at them. "You two make a good couple." Ray smiled to him and Gavin slid off of Jack's lap to hug Ray tightly.

"Thanks X-Ray!" Gavin hugged him still and let him go. He went to sit back onto Jack's lap and enjoy his warmth.

"Yeah, you two are great for each other but stop making out on the couch." Geoff sighed and sat down after he opened a beer.

Gavin laughed softly and he turned to Jack. "You ready to record some let's play?" Jack nodded and pulled Gavin into another kiss with a big smile.

Gavin got up when Jack patted his hip and Gavin went to his desk. Jack got up also and went to his own desk. Shooting a smile to Gavin before turning to his screen.

The let's play were long and vinegar had settled heavily into the room. Once the video recording was done was when people separated and Gavin was left alone in the office. He stared at the screen for a while before sighing and he stopped recording everything. He stood and stretched his body out before going to go lay on the couch and just be lazy. He threw his body onto the couch and he yawned.

Closing his eyes and only opening them a bit later when Jack chose to sit down next to him. Jack smiled to him warmly and he was rubbing Gavin's arm. "Maybe we should get you home." Jack told him and Gavin hummed in agreement.

Gavin watched Jack stand and he stood after with another stretch of his body. "I wasn't sleeping that long, was I?" He asked him confused.

"Mm, I don't think so. But you could've been napping for long or not. Ryan had gone in there and you were sleeping." Jack told him as they walked to his car.

"Oh, why didn't he wake me?" Gavin frowned to that and went to the passenger seat to get in once Jack got in.

"We didn't have more recording to do and Ryan noticed how tired you've been. So he informed us that you were napping and not to get too loud. So we left you alone. Once it was time for you to go home; around your usual time, which was when I woke you up." Jack informed him.

"Oh, so you guys left me be?" Jack nodded to Gavin once he began to drive. Gavin nodded back and he stared at his hands.

It didn't take that long for Jack to pull up in front of Gavin's place. "Here we are." Jack smiled to him. "I'll see you tomorrow." Jack kept his hands on the steering wheel.

"Jack." Gavin looked over to him. "Can you come in for a while, please?" Gavin's voice was soft.

"Oh? Uh sure, I just can't stay for too long. I've got to go grocery shopping, Gav." Jack told him. He turned the car off and grabbed his keys, smiling softly to Gavin.

Gavin nodded and he got out of the car. Going up to his door to open it and he waited for Jack. "Thanks." Gavin said and let him in. Jack closed the door and Gavin went to circle his arms around his neck. Kissing him on the lips with a smile that made Jack circle his arms around his waist.

The kisses were short but always pleasant. Gavin had slipped his hand into Jack's hair to pull the strands slightly. Jack had pulled Gavin close so he could put his hands into the others jean's back pockets.

Gavin pulled Jack closer from time to time when he made them go to his room. Kissing here and there as they made their way. Gavin pulled Jack close once they made it to his room and he kissed him again.

Jack smiled and he kissed back then gently he pushed Gavin onto the bed. Crawling over him and kissing him on the lips again. "I love your kisses." Gavin whispered after they separated once.

Jack kissed Gavin's cheek. "I love your kisses as well." Jack muttered and he kissed him on the lips softly. He smiled as he saw Gavin smile lazily. "Love your kisses sooo much." Jack added.

Gavin laughed softly and he pulled him down for another kiss. "Thanks for coming in. I just needed more of your kisses." He kissed Jack more with a bright smile.

"I'm glad that I listened to you." Jack said against his lips and he kissed Gavin more. "Glad that I stayed just for you." Jack kissed him again and laughed when Gavin giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded day four on day three since I ended up getting busy with friends. So that's why there wasn't a story yesterday. Sorry y'all.


	6. Exchanged Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wears Jack's shirt and Jack wears Gavin's shirt.

Jack and Gavin had been planning a good night together. Gavin would be staying over with Jack for a night and they'd plan a fun night together. They had just finished up a recording when Jack moved over to Gavin's desk.

"You ready to leave?" Jack asked and wrapped an arm around Gavin's waist. Gavin smiled brightly to him and he leaned into his touch.

"Of course, just let me speak to Michael about something then we can get going." Gavin told him and he went to leave Jack's embrace. Jack nodded and he watched him leave the office then he went to gather his own things.

"Ready?" Jack asked once he saw Gavin come back in and Gavin nodded to him with a smile. "Let's go then." Jack motioned for Gavin to follow him out to the car.

They got in together and Gavin was looking through his backpack. "Do you think it'll rain tonight?" Gavin asked Jack as he drove. He pulled out his phone and began to look at things.

"They said there was a chance it could rain. I think it'll happen." Jack told him and he pulled up to the house. "But the weather is something that you can't always rely on being correct." Jack slipped out and Gavin got out after.

"Yeah, but it'd make for a fun night." Gavin told him and went to follow Jack inside of the house. He watched how the other walked and looked at his clothes. "Hey, how would your clothes look on me?" Gavin looked at Jack who closed the door.

"Extra baggy. I'm sure of it. They are just about fitted to me." Jack locked the door and he went to go put his stuff down. "Why do you ask?" He asked him.

"Eh, I think it'd be fun to try them on is all." Gavin shrugged to that. "But I can't find any other reason as to why I should." Gavin told him. "We could exchange?"

Jack laughed to that. "I don't even think your clothes will fit over my shoulder and thighs, Gavin." Jack rubbed the back of his neck with an uneasy smile. "I'm sure my pants will fall off of you. You'd need a belt on the final hole to have them stay up." Jack informed Gavin.

"Oh come on! You're not chicken are you?" Gavin made a chicken noise to Jack with a shit eating grin.

"Oh? Do you really want to challenge me like that?" Jack closed in on Gavin and wrapped an arm around his waist. Pulling him close and he grabbed Gavin's chin to make him look at him. "If we take pictures then we keep them to ourselves... You got it?" Jack's voice was low and deep.

Gavin shuddered and he nodded. Shivers ran up his back when Jack kissed him and pulled away. "I'd never let other people see the other photos." Gavin informed Jack with a sweet smile.

Jack rolled his eyes and went to the bedroom with Gavin following. "My current clothes or different ones?" Jack asked.

"Current would be good. They smell like you..." He said the last part softly and got a look from Jack.

"What was that?" Jack slipped his shirt off and Gavin watched.

"It wasn't anything! Honestly!" Gavin flubbed and sputtered his words. He rubbed his upper arm and Jack chuckled.

"It's fine, I heard you anyways. It's not weird at all." Jack told him and went to toss him his shirt. Gavin fumbled a bit and he grabbed the shirt once it landed onto the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gavin laughed uneasily. He slipped his own shirt off and threw it to Jack who caught it easily. He then slipped Jack's shirt on with a hum.

"You look adorable." Jack smiled once Gavin had removed his pants. He stood in his boxers and Jack's shirt. "Very adorable." Jack went to walk up to Gavin.

"You have to put my shirt on!" Gavin told him and watched Jack sigh. Jack then slipped the shirt on and it only ended up going barely past his chest. Revealing the stomach a bit more than Jack would favor.

"You still look pretty adorable!" Gavin tried to compliment but he went to walk forward to take his shirt off the other. Giggling when Jack made a protesting sound.

"I don't think I should try your clothes on again. You can wear my shirts all you want though. You're adorable in them." Jack told him with a soft smile and smiled more once he saw the blush settle onto Gavin's cheeks.

"Hey, don't say something like that." Gavin muttered with an embarrassed tone.

Jack chuckled and he went to get another shirt of his to slip on. He went over to Gavin and put his arms around his waist. "But it's true. You're adorable in my clothing, accept it." He told Gavin with a soft coo.

Gavin felt his face flush more and he went to hide his face into the others chest. "Stop being so obvious about your compliments. I liked when they were subtle." Gavin groaned.

Jack laughed to that and he went to kiss his cheek multiple times. Keeping his arms around the others waist still as he kept on kissing him on the cheek.

Gavin whined but smiled to the kisses on his cheek. "You still looked adorable in my shirt." Gavin told him and he kept on smiling.

"Yeah, but not as adorable as you look in my shirt." Jack told him and he leaned down to kiss him on the lips. "I'm glad you look adorable in my shirt." Jack told him. "Makes me want you to wear my shirts all the time." He stated.

Gavin smiled brightly to him and he hugged Jack tighter. "I think that can happen but only around you. You want a picture, right?" Jack nodded and they separated.

Gavin went and got onto the bed. Doing a certain pose so that Jack could take a couple picture of him. "These will be adorable. I'll put you as a background, Gav." Jack smiled widely to Gavin who did another pose for the other.

"This good?" Jack felt his face heat up and he nodded to Gavin. He snapped a few photos and set his phone down to tackle Gavin to the bed with a hug.

"We should cuddle." Jack muttered into Gavin's cheek that he began to kiss constantly. Gavin laughed softly and he went to cuddle into the warmth of his body. "Adorable." Jack chuckled and Gavin smiled more as he stayed close to Jack.

"I love your shirts." Gavin stated.

"I love you in my shirts, Gav." Jack kissed his forehead lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I don't feel well.


	7. Minecraft Character Skins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Cosplay pleases a lot of people.

Gavin tried to move only slightly so the body suit he was wearing would get readjusted. It didn't work though. He groaned at the tight material and he waited for the other achievement hunters to file in behind him.

"Well, got to admit that outfit doesn't look very comfortable." Michael patted Gavin on the back who looked at him.

"Yeah, well it really isn't. Glad we only have to wear these for not even an hour." Gavin sighed. "I wouldn't be able to handle this tightness on my front area..." Gavin motioned towards his crotch.

"Yes, but it's for charity. The longer you stay in it the more money we'll most likely get, Gav." Jack came out of nowhere and Gavin jumped. He looked Jack over in his trails skin and smiled.

"You look good in that." Jack hummed and he looked at Gavin.

"And I'm pretty sure you're always meant to be a creeper." Jack winked to the other and looked at Ryan who entered with Ray.

"This feels really weird..." Ryan sighed and he chuckled when he saw Gavin. "I don't think mine is as uncomfortable as Gavin's outfit though." Ryan laughed when all Gavin did was huff and cross his arms over his chest.

"You try and wear a skin tight outfit!" Gavin told Ryan with a frown.

"Gav, it's not that bad. Sure it rides up a lot but seriously not that bad." Michael told Gavin with a shrug.

Gavin wanted to say something in his defense but he didn't. Ray looked at him as he shrugged also. "You're just complaining because you don't really have any room for that one thing. They're really not that bad at all. Skin tight clothing isn't my preference but it's fine to me." Ray told Gavin as Geoff began to introduce them onto the set for the charity live stream.

Michael left and then Ryan did. Ryan put an arm around the other’s shoulders and smiled. Gavin watched the three then saw Ray step out as Geoff said his name.

"Jack this thing is really uncomfortable." Gavin couldn't help but groan quietly to Jack. Jack chuckled and he pulled Gavin into a hug. "Jack." Gavin couldn't help but whine.

"Don't worry, you don't have to wear it for long. Besides you look good in this type of material." Jack patted him on the shoulder after pulling away from him. "Just go along with things and I promise it'll be over soon." Jack kissed him softly on the lips before going out to the lighted area that the other four were in.

Gavin was messing with his suit as he looked at the set they did the podcast on. Wondering when he'd hear his name. It didn't take long for him to get called out and he walked out. Blinking to the light and he smiled as he saw a welcoming smile from Jack then noticed the others smiles.

The live stream had Gavin hopping and walking around. Tackling Michael or Ray to the ground from time to time. When it was time for him to leave he waved to the others and he went off set just to be followed by Jack into the hallway. "Gav, do you have a ride?" Gavin turned and squawked when Jack trapped him against the wall.

"Uh, no ride. Was just going to relax in the office until you were done." Gavin told Jack who let himself off Gavin. "Why?" Jack shook his head and grabbed Gavin's hand to pull him into the empty office. "Uh... Jack what's going on?" Gavin was pulled over to the couch and pulled into Jack's lap.

"I just have to do this." Jack's hands began to run across Gavin's body. Rubbing over the material which caused Gavin to squirm in his lap. Hands ran up his thighs to Gavin's hips. Rubbing circles into the area there before Jack ran his hands up the others sides. "You should wear this creeper outfit more often." Jack commented and Gavin's face went red. Jack's hands rubbed down and over Gavin's hips to his ass. He groped them and Gavin groaned as he leaned into him.

"You should b-be getting back." Gavin swallowed and he could feel himself getting more turned on. Jack continued to run his hands down Gavin's body and he looked to Gavin.

"Should I? I really enjoy how I am making you react." Jack moved a hand and grabbed Gavin's chin. Guiding him down for a deep kiss. "I enjoy you in this outfit." Jack muttered against Gavin's lips who shuddered.

"Y-Yeah, but you've a charity livestream to host." Gavin muttered and Jack chuckled softly. Jack leaned in and mouthed at Gavin's neck which was also covered in the fabric. "J-Jack..." Gavin groaned out the other's name and he went to pull away.

"I don't think I should continue though." Jack kissed under Gavin's jaw. "Didn't know you'd be so sensitive. How about you get up?" He asked and patted Gavin's hip gently.

Gavin cleared his throat and he nodded to him. Going to stand up as he went to close his legs with a glance down. "You're going back?" Gavin's voice was small. Jack stood and he nodded to Gavin. Pulling him into a short embrace then he kissed the others forehead.

"Don't worry I'll be back later to take you home." Gavin nodded and he licked his lips before biting his bottom lip. Jack couldn't help but laugh softly and he swiped his thumb across Gavin's bottom lip.

"Don't look so pouty. Sorry for the teasing. I just had to touch you. You were so enticing." Jack pulled Gavin close and kissed him on the lips. "I'll see you soon." Jack told him. 

"I'll be waiting, love." Gavin smiled to him. Jack smiled back to him before he left the office and Gavin just sank back into the couch with a whiny groan. He sighed deeply and he looked up to the ceiling. Going to pick at the material he was wearing and he shifted on the couch.

Gavin didn’t know when he knocked out but he did and some hands woke him up. “Gav, you have to get up.” The words were quiet but urgent. Gavin grumbled back to the person and he went to turn onto his side but ended up falling off the couch with a yelp. “I did tell you to wake up.” A hearty chuckle from Jack made Gavin make up a bit.

“Is it ‘ime to go?” Gavin asked and he looked up to Jack. Going to rub at his eyes so his vision wasn’t as blurry as before. “You all done?” Jack nodded to him and helped Gavin up with a smile. Gavin looked him over once he was more awake. “Oh, you’re in normal clothes now.” Gavin looked at himself and saw he was still in the creeper get up. “Oh, bullocks.” Gavin sighed.

“You don’t have to change. Just come on.  I’ll drive you home.” Gavin nodded and followed Jack out to the car with a lost puppy feeling. Gavin went to the passenger side and jumped once Jack’s hands were on his hips. “I’m glad you kept this on.” Jack whispered in his ear and kissed his neck.

“Jack.” Gavin muttered when he felt Jack’s hands move to his ass then squeeze. “How about you tease me at my place… Better than in the parking lot of our work, love.” Jack groaned but nodded and turned Gavin around for a kiss on the lips.

“Let’s get going then.” Jack muttered and opened the door for Gavin before he went to get in to drive Gavin home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, this was late too. Dang it.


	8. Good Food Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8- Shopping (also I like roses, shhhh).

Gavin jumped up and down at Jack's car. He waited for the other to come out of the house and he hummed to himself. "You ready, love?!" Gavin shouted out to his boyfriend. Trying to see if the other was ready or not.

Jack came out and waved Gavin off before walking up to him. "Yeah, you ready to get some food?" Gavin nodded to Jack with a big smile. "You're way more excited than I thought you'd be. We're just shopping for food." Jack told him.

Gavin shrugged and slipped into the car once Jack opened the door for him. "Yeah, but we're shopping for us. For the food we'll be eating while I stay with you. So, it feels more special than a normal shopping day." Gavin explained to him while Jack started up the car.

"That makes sense. I'm glad you're staying with me but it sucks your place is getting worked on so much lately." Gavin shrugged to Jack then sighed.

"I'm fine it as long as I'm with you, Jack. That is all that matters to me." Gavin stated and Jack nodded to him. "Besides you promised me a blanket and pillow fort tonight with movies. I could never pass that kind of offer up." Gavin said excitedly.

Jack chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot of the shopping center. "Well, we need to get snacks first so let’s do that." Jack got out of the car after and waited for Gavin.

"So, there is a short list on my phone. Do you have one also?" Gavin inquired as they walked to the entrance. "We can split up and find some of the things." Gavin smiled to Jack who pulled out his own list.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Gavin smiled to him before they split off into different parts of the store. Jack watched him for a while before going to get the items that were on his list. Feeling as though the shopping completion was kind of like a game. See who finishes first and maybe you'll get a prize.

Jack paused in grabbing a box of cereal. Was that what Gavin was doing now? To see who would make it to the register faster to pay for their own things? Jack looked at the time. He had barely been standing there for a couple of minutes when he heard his name.

"Jack!" Gavin was walking down the aisle towards him. "I have a couple of more things to get. What about you?" Gavin's face was flushed from the running most likely.

"Um, still have about half my list." Jack told him and he reached out to caress Gavin's cheek. "Take your time, alright?" Gavin blinked to that but he nodded to him with a wide smile.

"Got it, love!" Gavin turned and went to wander the store for more things. Jack went on with getting the things off his list and he thought all about their recent weeks together. Glad that the two of them were so accepted and not shunned. How they could openly be a couple with their coworkers though Jack knows it must be awkward.

Jack grabbed a couple of more things and traveled to the front then jumped when Gavin came from the side and dumped the things he had inside the cart. "That all you're getting?" Jack eyed the food and did see more than snacks in there.

"Yup! I'm sure this will be enough for the week! I want to make you some tasty meals. You'll enjoy them, promise." Gavin nudged Jack in the side.

Jack nodded to that as they made it to the cash register. "Hello." The person spoke and Gavin said hi. Jack interjected after and watched the items get scanned.

"I'll be right back, Gav. I've got to go see something." Gavin nodded to him and watched Jack walk away before turning to the cashier.

"You know this is a lot of food." Gavin nodded to the young man trying to make small talk. "A lot for just TWO people. Is he going to eat most of it?" Gavin frowned to that.

"Excuse me?" Gavin asked and the employee looked at him.

"Is the other going to eat most of the food and just leave you in the corner? Looks like he eats a shit ton. And you look malnourished yourself." He commented which received a scowl from Gavin.

"Look, sure Jack likes to eat a lot but you don't have to hate on him about it. Besides that's not very nice of you. And I just have a high metabolism. I'm healthy weight." Gavin defended the both of them as the kid kept scanning their things.

"Well, you sure told me didn't you?" The guy asked with a snort.

Gavin rolled his eyes and saw the price. He wanted to snap at the other but Jack walked back up. "And these please." Jack handed the flowers to the cashier who blinked but nodded.

Gavin kept quiet about the things that went on and he let Jack pay for the food. Looking anywhere but at the kid. Jack thanked the cashier then left with Gavin who had his arms over his chest.

"That kid was a right prick." Gavin grumbled as they made their way back to the car.

"What? He seemed pretty nice to me." Jack told Gavin and he opened the trunk.

"He was being a little shit, Jack! Making fun of us by the way we looked!" Gavin was helping putting the food in the trunk.

"Don't let people like him get you down, Gav. It's not healthy." Gavin went to open his mouth but Jack gave him a look.

"Fine... It just bothers me, alright? How could he easily say something so mean when we didn't even do anything!!?” Gavin put the last of the things in and wasn't paying attention to Jack anymore. Instead he walked over to the side he was supposed to get in on.

"Some people are just like that. It's best to not let them get to you. Sure, they're bitter and hateful people but it's better to not let it get to you. Besides, whatever he said to you wasn't true. You're amazing how you are." Jack's voice was closer and Gavin looked to him to see the flowers from earlier.

"For me?" Jack nodded and Gavin took the bouquet of red roses from Jack. "They're lovely. Thank you, Jack." Gavin smiled to him.

"Anything to see you smile." Jack smiled back and he was pulled down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo, this is day 8! ;) I'll try and get more au's up for this 30 day challenge. I've just not seen any opportunities for said AU's sadly.


	9. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Spending time with friends. This is in the minecraft world. Woo~

Jack laid back onto the bed and he stared up at the wooden ceiling. Having Ray leave Achievement City was a bigger picnic then he had expected. But everyone seemed to have enjoyed it though their very dear friend was leaving. He rolled over and was laying on his side as he stared out the window to see Ryan saying his final goodbyes to the lad. He was sure Ryan would be gone more often to go and visit the other but he wasn't sure.

Jack let his eyes slip close but jumped once there were multiple knocks on his door. "Coming." Jack grumbled and got up. Opening the door to see Gavin jump hug him.

"Jack!" Gavin laughed softly. His creeper skin hoodie was somehow falling off. His pants falling down past a point that Jack went and pulled them up himself.

"Hey there." Jack chuckled to the others happiness. "I see you must've had a bit too much to drink." Jack told him and Gavin nuzzled his chest.

"Soooo... Can I 'spend the night with ya?" Gavin looked up to Jack with a sly smile and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I guess you can." Jack said softly and he went to caress the others cheek with his thumb. "But weren't you supposed to spend time with Michael?" Gavin groaned to the suggestion and he staggered over to Jack's bed. Jack closed the door to his house but Geoff forced it open with a hearty laugh.

"Hey you lovebirds!" Jack noticed he was drunk also.

"Slumber party!" Michael ran in next and right into Geoff's back who only laughed before helping the other back. Ryan came in next with a very discouraged Ray.

"I'm supposed to be on the road guys. You can't keep me here forever, you know." Ray sighed and took the top hat off that he wore. "I'll have to leave tomorrow guys."

"Oh, come on! We've got to have you spend at least another night with Jack and Gavin. They'll miss you a lot and why don't we tease them more?" Ryan wrapped his arm around Ray's waist better. "You know you enjoy that." Ryan teased Ray who sighed deeply.

"Fine, I'll stay one more night so we can all bond with Jack and Gavin. I'm leaving in the morning though." Ray took his traveling cape off and put it on a hook near the door.

Ryan closed the door behind them before he went to settle down on the floor. Michael and Geoff were already in giggle fits as they did sit down. "So, this will be truth and dare with Jack and Gavvy wavvy." Geoff shouted and Michael rolled his eyes.

"I'd say keep it down but we're all up." Ryan chuckled whole heartedly. He sat so his kilt wouldn't reveal too much. Ray was sitting comfortably next to him with a smile on his face.

"Don't make anything too dirty." Jack commented as he sat on the ground with his friends. Gavin laughed then sat in Jack's lap comfortably.

"That's alright, love! Go ahead fellas!" Gavin giggled. He messed with the cargo pants he wore and picked at the creeper patches sewed into them by Jack.

"Hey, stop picking at them." Jack smacked his hand away causing Gavin to laugh softly. Jack fixed his own shirt and he went to hold Gavin's hands in his own. Stopping the other from picking at the patches anymore.

"Alright! I got one!" Geoff shouted out causing Michael to go into a fit of laughter. "How often do you two have sex? And it's a truth! You've got to answer it!"

"Ge-Geoff! That's not how you play truth or dare!" Michael said between laughs. Shaking his head to even have them answering to such a thing.

"Um actually..." Gavin could feel his face heat up. "We... Don't... Um..." Gavin bit his bottom lip. Going to rub at Jack's thigh as he tried to figure out what to say.

Jack patted Gavin's hand gently. "We haven't had sex yet, guys." He told them all and the room went silent for a while.

"Why not?" Ray spoke up as he let Ryan lean over and mark up his neck with kisses. "You two have been together for a while and yet you haven't had sex? Have you two made out? Kissed?!" Ray asked and shifted closer to Ryan.

"Um... We've kissed. You've seen us kiss. All of you have. And we've um.... Touched quite a lot." Gavin was messing with his creeper hoodie and soon went to put it up. Pulling it down and over his face to hide from the ever peering eyes.

Jack shifted Gavin in his lap and kissed the others cheek with a soft chuckle. "I'm fine with it. Besides Gavin and I have been busy lately with gathering materials. Getting food for our city and just going on dates." Jack informed them all. "So no, mainly only kisses and just heavy touching." He told them all.

"I say it's better than having nothing." Michael shrugged. He was drinking water now and his buzz was leaving. Geoff continued to drink though and would keep his arm around Michael. "Alright, my turn, truth or dare Jack?" Michael asked.

Jack looked up to Michael once he removed Gavin's creeper hoodie. "Dare." Jack answered then regretted it once he saw the smirk cross Michael's face.

"I don't know about the others but I totally want to see a hot and bothered Gavin." Geoff hummed in agreement to Michael. "So how about you get little Gav all hot and bothered." Michael motioned towards his boi with a soft smile.

"I agree with Michael." Ryan chuckled darkly and he went to kiss Ray on the lips. "Go ahead Jack." Ryan shifted so he could watch better and Ray leaned into him.

"I kind of want to see Gav like that too." Ray muttered and Ryan held him closer.

Jack sighed and he moved his hands slightly from Gavin's hips. Slipping up the baggy creepy shirt to move the tank top underneath. Rubbing at bare skin once he got the shirt up enough. Gavin squirmed in his lap with a soft whimper and he wanted to turn around to hide his face but Jack kept him faced forward.

"J-Jack, we shouldn't b-be doing this." Gavin gasped out as Jack trailed his hands up to his chest.

"But you're so adorable when flustered." Jack cooed to Gavin. Kissing under his ear with a smile. Sucking marks onto Gavin's neck with a small smile before he continued to touch Gavin's chest and stomach. It caused Gavin to suck a breath in and he groaned out once Jack's hands rubbed down to his hips.

"J-Jack please..." Gavin squirmed once he felt the others hands rubbing between his legs. Gavin leaned his head back onto Jack's shoulder after he accidentally made eye contact with Ray and Ryan. Seeing the lust cloud their eyes had caused more than enough arousal for Gavin.

"What's the magic word?" Jack asked Gavin softly. He had been eying their friends and he saw how everyone would shift ever so slightly. They'd try to hide their arousals but it was clear they had them.

"P-Please d-daddy..." Gavin gasped on the second word and Jack turned Gavin's face towards his own. He placed a deep kiss on his lips and then released it once Ray went to sit up better.

"Okay, truth or dare Jack?" Ray asked as he tried to ignore the hands on his body. He noticed how Gavin turned to hide himself from the others.

"Truth would be a nice break." Jack chuckled and Geoff groaned to that.

"You're such a lame ass." Geoff grumbled and let hands land around Michael's shoulders. Jack rolled his eyes and he looked at Ray.

"Why haven't you had sex with Gavin?" It was Jack's turn to get flustered and he shrugged mostly to himself.

"I don't know. He isn't bad looking if that is what you're trying to get me to say. Hell, he's sexy. But I love him. If he isn't ready just yet then I am not either." Jack shifted Gavin on his lap. "When Gavin is ready is when I am ready. I respect him." Jack told them.

"Aw, that's sweet." Ryan chuckled softly and Ray rolled his eyes. "What, it really is! I'm not lying this time!" Ryan hummed and he shifted in the floor. "Truth or dare, Gavin?" Ryan smirked.

Gavin peeked out to him and he felt his face heat up. "D-Dare..." He managed to squeak out and Ryan chuckled darkly causing everyone to look at him.

"Straddle Jack and stay like that. Do what you'd like as we talk to him. As we ask him questions." Gavin sat up straight to that but he nodded. He moved and went to straddle Jack, smiling softly to him.

"Hey there, handsome." Jack kissed Gavin softly on the lips before he let him get to business.

"So, how did you begin liking Gavin?" Geoff asked as he shifted closer. Watching Gavin shift in Jack's lap and kiss his neck. Gavin's hands seemed to dance down Jack's body. Rubbing and pressing into certain points onto his lover's body.

"His quirkiness. And just he is brilliant. Sure he can act like an idiot at times but he makes me smile. And he's really good looking. Why wouldn't I be attracted to him?" Jack asked them and he shuddered. Trying to ignore Gavin's wandering lips and fingers but he was finding it hard to concentrate.

"Oh, so you promise not to hurt Gav. Right? Because I mean come on. Sure, you both are our friends but that doesn't mean we can't beat one of your asses. So don't hurt each other or else." Michael commented and Jack chuckled softly, trying to hide the groan.

"Yeah, keep the respect thing up also." Ray interjected and Jack focused on him. "Don't pressure, Gav. Don't try to rush him either. I'm sure you'll both be happier that way." Ray smiled to them both.

"You two do seem perfect for each other." Ryan added and smiled warmly to Jack. "Glad you found someone, buddy." Ryan winked to Jack who sucked in a breath once Gavin's fingers brushed against his growing erection.

"G-Gavin that's enough." Jack took Gavin's hands in his own and kissed the top of them both. "How about we just spend some more time with our friends and talk." Gavin's cheeks were flushed and he nodded to Jack with a sly smile. "You tease." Jack kissed his cheek causing Gavin to laugh softly.

"Only for you." Gavin cooed to him and he went to sit properly in Jack's lap. Then the talk between them all began to get rowdy as they spent till morning with Ray. Gavin comfortable in Jack's lap who'd whisper I love you from time to time. "I know." Gavin smiled to him warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is hybrid! :D So different au's for sure. :P Also hey! :D Guys, you like Jackvin like I do so why don't you suggest an idea that I could possibly use for a story. It'll have multiple chapters and be centered about Jack and Gavin, please.


	10. Hybrid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Animal Ways

Jack scratched at his mane as he watched the TV. Humming to the soothing sounds coming from the said thing. Waiting for Gavin to get out of the bathroom. He heard a series of squawks before Gavin came back to sit down; his feathers ruffled.

"Why is it always so small in there?" Gavin complained and Jack chuckled.

"It's not the room, Gav. Your wings are just large. And you're clumsy but that's what I love about you." Gavin looked at Jack once he spoke.

"Yeah? What else do you love about me?" Gavin went to lay his head on Jack's shoulder. There was a nice silent before Gavin heard a low rumble in the others chest.

"Your accent. It's adorable. You're just adorable." Jack wrapped an arm around his waist and brought him close. "It's hard to pinpoint exactly what I fell in love with but I do know that I'm happy we're together." Jack turned and nuzzled into Gavin's wild hair. "You make me happy." Jack muttered.

Gavin cooed lovingly and he went to look up at Jack. Kissing his cheek then his lips. "You make me happy too." Gavin told him and cuddled into his side.

"I think if I didn't then we wouldn't be together." Jack told him softly. Gavin nuzzled into his side more at the statement. "If you didn't fall for me... Who would you be with?" Jack was stroking Gavin's hip with his thumb as he looked at him.

"Um..." Gavin looked at Jack and he shifted closer to him. "Most likely Ryan or Michael..." He chewed on his bottom lip.

Jack growled to hearing the other cat hybrid's name. The low rumbling caused Gavin's wings to puff up and he shrank into himself. "Really, why do I always hear Michael's name? Each and every conservation we have he is brought up!" Nails dug into Gavin's hip.

"J-Jack, you're hurting me..." Gavin whimpered. He tried to get away but Jack's low rumbling caused him to freeze.

"You have to understand how I feel about him." Gavin swallowed at the pain but he nodded to him.

"Y-You're hurting me." Gavin was making small noises of pain as he tried to pry Jack's claws out of him. "J-JACK!" Gavin squawked out.

Jack blinked a couple of times and he removed his claws. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Gav. I wasn't thinking. Just let me take care of that." Jack got up and he went to the bathroom. Coming back just as fast as he left so Gavin wouldn't be in so much pain anymore. "Show the side to me."

Gavin moved and he showed the other his ride side. "I'm sorry." Gavin said as Jack began to tend to the wounds.

"Why are you sorry?" Jack asked as he continued to tend to the wounds. "You have no reason to be sorry." Jack stated to him.

"Because I mentioned Michael..." Jack froze and the deep rumbling came back.

"I-It's fine..." Jack growled and he backed away from Gavin. "It's not your fault but my own." Jack sighed. "I shouldn't be jealous. You choose me and not him." He stated and looked at Gavin with a smile. "I need to stop getting so mad when I hear his name come from your mouth." Jack licked his lips.

Gavin smiled to the other slightly. "So you're admitting you were wrong?" Gavin ruffled his wings before settling down once Jack bandaged Gavin up.

"Of course, I want us not to fight. Just to be happy." Jack commented. "And accusing you of something... Or getting mad at you is just... It's not good for our relationship." Jack sighed and he went to sit on the couch with Gavin again.

"You know I love you." Gavin scooted close to him and cuddled into his side.

Jack smiled and he looked at Gavin. "I love you too." He told him. “I just want us not to keep secrets between each other though. It’s not healthy.” Jack said.

“Of course, love.” Gavin agreed and he fixed his position better on the couch next to Jack. “So, it’d be good if I told you that Michael has been a bit... Flirty with me lately?” Gavin chirped out. He waited for the other to react but Jack just slowly turned towards him.

“For how long?” Jack’s voice was oddly soft.

“Uh, for maybe about a month? I thought he’d let up because he is with Ryan now but he doesn’t seem to care. Neither does Ryan.” Gavin informed him. Jack took a deep breath and he shook his head.

“I can have a talk with Ryan about it. See what is up. As for Michael... Well, he just needs to be shown who is top cat around there and who you’re actually with.” Jack told him as he as he pulled Gavin closer to his side. “I hate to say it but you’re mine. All mine.” Jack nuzzled the others cheek and kissed it.

“Why do you hate to say it?” Gavin tilted his head so Jack could access his neck better. “I’m fine if you’re sort of possessive of me... It’s kind of refreshing for you to be jealous since you’re so lenient.” Gavin cooed.

Jack growled against his neck but kept kissing the tender area. “Only because you could get hurt. If I am possessive of you then you’d be in danger of my animal instinct. I don’t want to hurt my little bird.” Jack licked his fangs. “I’d be devastated if I did hurt you badly.” Jack sighed.

Gavin rolled his eyes before shifting to sit and straddle Jack’s lap. “I can handle whatever you dish out.” Gavin smirked. “Besides... You know your limits, right?” Gavin kissed Jack on the lips with a pleased chirp.

“Of course.” Jack said against his lips. “I just don’t know how bad I’d get in bed... Those animalistic urges sometimes can’t be controlled.” Jack gripped Gavin’s hips. “But I’ll be gentle.” Jack smiled to him.

Gavin smiled back just as much and he put Jack’s face in his hands. “You’re wonderful, Jack.” Jack chuckled to the sentiment.

“And you’re my lovely bird.” Jack smiled more and Gavin leaned in to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just... All over the place. So sorry. Also the story today isn't as good. So sorry again!


	11. Giant Onesies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11- Kigurumis

"These are so comfy!!" Gavin said excitedly. Pulling the zipper up on the outfit. Pulling the hood up and over to reveal the creeper face. "What are the names of these again?" Gavin asked Jack.

"Kigurumi, that's what it's called." Jack smiled to him. It had been pouring outside for the past hour. "I got one for everyone here tonight!" Jack had his own on that was a lion.

Gavin clapped his hands and he went to look at the window to see the pouring rain. "These things are actually incredibly comfy!" Ryan came out dressed in a cow kigurumi.

"Perfect to lounge around in and play video games." Ray came out in a waluigi kigurumi. "Thanks again for this Jack! Means a lot!" He smiled and went to Ryan. "You let me suck on those utters, baby." Ray winked.

Ryan chuckled and he pulled Ray close. "I think that's reserved for another night." He grabbed Ray's chin then he kissed him on the lips.

"Hey! We're here to have a party involving Nintendo!" Jack chuckled and he saw Gavin jumping up and down.

"Yeah, so let's get the snackage out and all of the drinks then!" Ray encouraged as Gavin ran to the kitchen with him.

"Thanks for this, Jack." Ryan smiled to him. "Ray and I really needed a double date. We have to get out more." Ryan sighed as he shrugged some.

"No, it's our pleasure. Gavin has been wanting to do a double date with you two for a while. It's just that he never would get the courage to ask you two for some odd reason." Jack patted Ryan on the shoulder with a smile.

"They are quite adorable in these kigurumis. Glad you got all of us one." Ryan told him and watched the two in the kitchen gather up the snacks. "But can I ask why Michael and Geoff aren't here?" Ryan asked.

"They had their own date night. It was one they couldn't miss and they wanted to be alone." Jack scratched his neck. "So they couldn't come here." He told Ryan.

"So... This isn't about you not liking Michael or anything?" Ryan inquired as he glanced to Jack who was tense. "Look, I get that you're jealous he was so close to Gavin but you've got to give him a chance. Michael is with Geoff now. There is no way in hell he'd try to get back with Gavin!" Ryan explained to him softly.

Jack said nothing for a while but he smiled to Ryan. “Of course, but I just... It’s hard.” Jack muttered to Ryan as he didn’t know what to say.

“That’s what she said!” Ray said once he came into the living room with a plate of snacks. “We’ve got the snackage!!!” Ray held up the bowl with a yolo and Gavin came in behind him with a giggle.

“And I am sure you two set the game up, right?!” Gavin couldn’t help but hop over to the coffee table to set the snacks down. “Or not.” Gavin pouted and rolled his eyes. Going over to the system to hook it up to Jack’s TV.

“Sorry, I got sidetracked by talking to Ryan.” Jack went over and helped Gavin. “So, we’re playing Mario Party?” Gavin nodded to him and hummed slowly.

“Of course! Since we can’t play it for our audience then we can play it for our own pleasure. Besides, what were you talking to Ryan about? It shouldn’t have gotten you so side tracked.” Gavin looked at him worriedly.

“Ryan was talking to me about Michael...” Jack admitted and Gavin sighed deeply.

“Jack, I didn’t invite him tonight for you. Just please get over it. I’m loyal to you through and through.” Gavin told him and set up the game for them to play.

Jack got the controllers to the other two and smiled to them. Ryan had Ray in his lap and he was kissing his neck as they waited. “Thanks!” Ray said and pressed a button once Gavin got the system on. “These onesies are really comfortable. Like I’d spent days in them comfy.” Ray stated to Jack who chuckled.

“Well, I’m sure when you go home then you’d do exactly that.” Jack teased Ray who laughed but smiled to Ryan who had agreed.

“Lets get this party started!!!” Gavin told them all and sat next to Jack. Sitting close to him as they began to play together. Laughing and smiling with each other as Gavin soon ended up in Jack’s lap.

“Oh come on!!!” Gavin groaned out. “This is so annoying that Ray keeps on winning!” Gavin couldn’t help but complain to them all.

“Or maybe you just suck with this game, Gav.” Ray told him and snickered. “Besides you were the one who wanted to play this game. Not like we can play this game. We’d play Mario Kart but you’d all have your asses b-beaten!” Ray yelled with the last word as Ryan bit his neck.

“Such a cocky slut.” Ryan muttered to Ray.

Gavin looked at them all then back at the screen. “Jack...” Gavin said softly and whispered in his ears causing Jack to shudder,

“They aren’t leaving tonight, Gav.” Jack told him softly and he kissed Gavin’s cheek. “Nice try though. Let’s play another game.” Jack stated.

That’s what they did but Gavin won this time. He sprang up from Jack’s lap with a loud yell. “Suck it bitches!!!” He laughed and then leaned down to kiss the other on the lips. “You’re my good luck charm, Jack!” Gavin said between kisses and kept the kiss up before standing up.

“Jesus Gav, calm your tits.” Ray rolled his eyes more. “Just sit back down so we can play something else. Or watch a movie. Either one.” Ray waved it off.

Gavin nodded to that and he grabbed the controllers. Setting them on the coffee table and he got the other controller to put a movie on.

Jack pulled Gavin back into his lap once a movie started. “You were adorable earlier.” Jack kissed his neck then his cheek.

“And you’re my lucky charm, always.” Gavin soon turned awkwardly just kissed him on the lips. “Thanks for tonight. It was really fun.” Gavin kissed Jack again.

Jack looked at the other two and saw Ray in Ryan’s lap making out with him. He looked at Gavin and pulled him into another kiss. “We should have some fun, Gav.” Jack kissed Gavin again as the movie began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hella late and held no plot. So sorry!!!


	12. Kisses for Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12- Making Out

Their heist meetings may have been more talking than planning but it seemed the current ones were bad. No one seemed to be paying attention to when Geoff would speak except Michael.

Ray and Ryan were whispering soft things to each other while Gavin and Jack were never around at the right time. They'd come in a full twenty minutes late to meetings or they wouldn't come at all.

"Start coming on time you two! Damn it!" Geoff slammed his hands on the table. "We're all important to these heists and with you two not coming on time to these meetings then it puts us all in danger." Geoff told them both.

Gavin laughed softly to that and he sat down next to Michael who glared at him. "Don't worry Geoff! I'll be on next time." Gavin told him.

Jack sat down next to Ryan. "Yeah, sorry about coming late Geoff." He told him as Geoff sighed deeply.

"Doesn't fucking matter. Just listen to me!" Geoff pointed to the board. "We'll be getting into a few banks at once if we do this right." He told them. "We can split into teams of two and all split up. Escaping the ways that we know how." Geoff explained to them all. "Splitting all the way up and meeting up later." He told them all.

Ray was playing on his video game system. "I'm pretty sure we'd all be okay. Because not all of us are focused on each other so badly." Ray's voice was monotone.

"Yeah, I mean can't you see that Gavin and Jack are together? Come on, Geoff! That is what makes sense since they're always coming late!" Michael stood up in anger.

Geoff stared at Michael and he tried to contain his laughter then he laughed out loud. "W-What?!" He kept laughing. "You are joking!" Geoff continued to laugh.

“Why are you laughing?!” Michael yelled as he clenched his hands tightly. “Gavin and Jack are together! How do you not see that?! They always come in late together and are always close to each other lately! How do you not notice that?!” He yelled at Geoff who continued to laugh.

Geoff pointed to Jack. “How can that get with someone like Gavin?!” Geoff laughed more. “I’m sorry but Gavin would never go for a guy like Jack.” Geoff shook his head to that with a deep sigh.

“Besides I’m pretty sure Gavin or Jack would have told us by now.” Ryan stated through his mask. “They wouldn’t hide something like that from us.” Ryan told them all with a wave of his knife that he had been polishing.

“You know we’re in the room, right?” Jack commented with a deep sigh. “Well, if this is meeting is over then I’ll be going. I’ll be back when the heist is underway.” Jack waved them off when he went to leave the room.

“You better be there, Jack! No missing this heist! You’ll lose your cut! I mean it!!” Geoff yelled after him then sighed. He looked at the remaining four at the table.

“See, Gavin isn’t with Jack. He stayed here and isn’t with him is he?” Geoff asked Michael who scoffed to him. “Well, I did make a point by the way. I mean come on. Gavin would have been running after Jack after I insulted him.” Geoff explained to Michael then he looked to Gavin.

Gavin had looked after Jack with a worried look before glancing to Geoff who was staring at him. “What?” He frowned deeply. “Look, you have to admit you were harsh on Jack.” Gavin crossed his arms over his chest. “Sure, we usually do tease him but saying he has no chance with anybody. That’s horrible, Geoff. You have to apologize.” Gavin got up and shook his head to him. Walking out of the room after he spoke.

Michael motioned towards Gavin. “See! He is with Jack! Come on!” Michael yelled.

Ryan chuckled to that. “He is just being nice to him, Michael.” Ryan told him as he put his knife away. “I’m sure it’s nothing more than that.” Ryan stood up and he went to leave the meeting room. “See ya guys later.” He waved.

Ray stayed at the table with his legs up. “Yeah Michael, I’d just drop this whole fiasco about Jack and Gavin. It is very unlikely for them to get together.” Ray was focused on the screen.

Michael sighed in irritation before he went to leave the room with Geoff following. “Come on, Michael. Why does it even matter if the two are together?” Geoff asked.

“That’s for me to know and for you to never ever fucking know.” Michael couldn’t help but snap to Geoff who gave him a look. “Sorry Geoff, I am just... Sorry.” He sighed and looked down.

\---

“Jack! Jack! Jack please wait up!” Gavin was panting by the time Jack even stopped walking. Gavin caught his breath and stood up straight as he looked at Jack. “I’m sorry what Geoff said. I’m sure he’ll be apologizing for some time, love.” Gavin said.

Jack rolled his eyes then scoffed. “No, they’re right.” He threw his hands up and pursed his lips. “They don’t believe two people like us can find happiness because we’re basically misfits into the crew, Gav.” Jack shook his head. “Geoff found Michael and Ryan found Ray. Yet they can’t see us together because they just presume we can’t have feelings. That we’re not human beings!!” Jack was yelling by now.

“And to top it off Geoff insulting the both of us like that is unacceptable! We’re part of his crew and we have feelings, Gav! We have to stop them from bullying us so much. They don’t know what they’re doing to us.” Jack was yelling and Gavin thought he could see the fury pouring off of him.

He walked up to Jack and took his hands in his own. “I know it’s hard love...” Gavin whispered before lifting a hand up to caress Jack’s cheek. “But we’ve got each other now and that’s all that matters to me.”

Jack’s anger slowly faded away and he smiled brightly to Gavin. Laughing softly before kissing the other directly on the lips. “You’re an idiot but you’re an idiot that I love.” Jack mumbled and he kissed Gavin again, silencing his giggles.

Gavin pressed closer to Jack as he let their hands slip away from each other. He wrapped his arms around the others neck and his hands went to tangle themselves into Jack’s hair. Arms circled his waist and brought him closer to Jack.

It was perfect.

Gavin blocked out all sounds and just paid attention to the feeling of Jack’s lips on his own. Tongue licking his lips that sought further permission for something more passionate. A light tug on Jack’s hair would assure that the permission was granted and tongues intertwined. Dancing with each other almost as hands glided from Gavin’s hips to his ass.

They didn’t care if they were in public. As long as they were together and in love then that was all that mattered.

A break for air occurred and Jack peppered kisses all over Gavin’s face. “Forget what they’ve said, love.” Gavin was short of breath as Jack continued to kiss all over his face. “I love you for you. And you love me for me.” Gavin smiled and kissed Jack back when he was kissed on the lips.

Jack pulled him into another long kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance this time and Jack won. His hand slipping into Gavin’s hair and tugging to cause him to groan to the weak feeling in his knees.

Jack broke for air and he was panting softly. Leaning his forehead against Gavin’s own and smiling widely to the blush on Gavin’s cheeks. “As long as I got you then I’m happy.” Jack laughed softly.

Gavin smiled more and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this story! :D


	13. Vanilla Flavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13- Ice cream is always great guys.

They never got ice cream that much but when they did then Jack would stare at Gavin as he ate the cone or watch how the bird would lick it off the spoon. He knew his ears would twitch and his tail would flick from side to side.

He knew Gavin didn’t notice him staring because the other was always so into eating the tasty treat.

It was just a weird ice cream day. Everyone in the office had gotten a cone that day because of the heat that was raising. It had all started when someone else in the building mentioned the frozen treat that seemed to reach Gavin’s ears of all of them.

“Guys!” He chirped out to them in the middle of recording a Minecraft let’s play. “We should get ice cream once this is done!” No one rejected but no had really agreed but Jack glanced to other in real time. He noticed the wings of the other deflate as no one acknowledged his brilliant plan, so Jack turned to look back at his screen.

“Yeah, ice cream sounds like a great idea Gavin.” Jack sparked the conversation but for his own interests as well as for Gavin’s.

“In this sweltering heat? Count me in.” Michael added with a small chuckle. It earned a happy chirp from Gavin who sprung up in his chair. His feathers puffed up at the thought of his boi agreeing to his ice cream plan.

“Mm, that does sound pretty refreshing, Gav.” Geoff hummed as he licked his lips. “I don’t see why we can’t go get some. Have an ice cream party in the office.” Geoff stated as he rubbed his cheek.

“I’m down for some ice cream. That shit sounds like some miracle right now in this heat.” Ray stated and Jack looked behind him to see how excited Gavin was getting.

“Yeah, I’d like some also. I think we should make sundaes though. Go out and get the ingredients and just make our own here in the office.” Ryan added and Jack chuckled to how Gavin was bouncing in his chair with his wings puffing out more to the point they’d knock into Michael.

“Hey! Cut that shit out.” Michael swatted at Gavin who squawked and apologized to him. “Better be.” Michael growled out.

“I’m just so happy you guys like the idea! I’ve been wanting ice cream for a while now!” Gavin talked fast from his excitement.

A small chuckle came from Geoff who shook his head. “Don’t you always have your mind on that though? It’d make sense.” Geoff teased.

“Hey! I’ve just been wanting to eat some recently.” Gavin pouted and Ryan laughed.

“Well, you don’t have to wait that much longer.” Geoff stated as he looked at how long they’ve been recording. “Let’s stop!” Geoff shouted.

Gavin jumped up from his chair and stopped everything before he rushed out of the office into the kitchen with childish giddiness. "Do we have everything here for the ice cream sundaes?" Michael asked as he had followed him. He scratched at his beanie before taking it off so his ears could breathe.

"Yup!" Gavin put all of the things onto the table. He set up bowls and put sprinkles in it. The other toppings were put into the other bowls and he looked at Ray who was eating the chocolate chips. “Hey! That’s for the ice cream!!” Gavin whined out before grabbing the bowl from the sleepy bunny.

“Yeah but I’m hungry, Gav!” Ray went to reach for the bowl to grab it back from the other but Gavin shielded himself with his wing. Ray slapped the feathery mass in his way then went to get a bowl of ice cream so he could have the toppings.

“Gav, put the bowl down.” Jack surprised the other and Gavin’s wings fluffed up. “Lets get some ice cream okay?” Jack led the other in the direction where Ryan was.

“How many scoops?” Ryan asked Gavin with a soft smile. Digging the ice cream spoon into the medium sized tub of ice cream.

“Three would be good!” Gavin said and withdrew the chocolate chips from his arms. “Thank you Ryan!” Gavin exchanged the bowls and he went over to where the other four were with their bowls.

“Why...? Should I even ask?” Jack waved it off.

“Gavin is being Gavin. No reason to question him anymore.” Jack chuckled. “Having a cone would be good with me.” Jack smiled to him and Ryan nodded. He gave a cone to Jack then grabbed a bowl for himself.

Jack licked the tasty treat and hadn’t noticed the eyes on him. He went to turn and looked up to see Gavin staring. Jack arched a brow to his lover and he licked the ice cream again to only have Gavin look away. Jack chuckled as he knew what he was doing to Gavin but he kept his eyes trained on the other as he got his sundae toppings.

“Why get a cone? Having it in a bowl is better.” Jack jumped when hearing the feline’s voice in his left ear. “Just saying.” Michael shrugged once Jack actually glanced over to him. “Just let it melt in the bowl then drink it.” Michael glanced up to Jack.

“Uh, yeah I guess so but I prefer the cone than the bowl. Honestly I’d eat it faster because I’m not letting it melt. Also because I’d most likely forget about it.” Jack shrugged to Michael and he looked up to Gavin who was now enjoying his ice cream. He watched the other put the spoon in his mouth and take his time eating it.

Jack made a face until Gavin looked up to him. They made eye contact as Gavin pulled the spoon out of his mouth with a small smirk. Jack cleared his throat and looked to Michael who was eating his own ice cream but was focusing on it. He looked back up to Gavin and began to lick at his own dripping cone causing Gavin to lick his own lips.

Gavin walked over to Jack and said hi to Michael. “Can I talk to you privately, love?” Gavin grabbed the others hand and went to lead him outside. Setting down his own bowl of ice cream but letting Jack keep his cone.

Jack licked his cone and frowned once they were outside. “Why are we outside, Gav? It’s hot.” Jack sighed and Gavin turned around to face him.

Gavin looked around them and grabbed Jack’s shirt to pull towards the bathrooms. Then he pulled him into there and into the biggest stall. “I have a brilliant idea...” Gavin put his hand out. “Hand me the ice cream.” Gavin demanded him.

"What is your brilliant idea?" Jack asked and handed the melting cone to him. He immediately regretted it though as he watched Gavin take a lick of it. Licking it in all the ways that he could before smacking his lips together. "Did you just say that so you could take my ice cream?" Jack sighed deeply. "And pulled me into the bathroom?" He asked Gavin.

"Well, no and yes? I really did want your ice cream though. Wanted to do something else but we're at work..." Gavin hummed softly and licked the cone while he spaced out.

"Gavin?" Gavin looked at Jack then he licked up one whole side of the ice cream.

“Just imagine this tongue somewhere else.” Gavin winked to Jack who watched Gavin lick up more of the treat then he shuddered.

“Prick.” Jack said through gritted teeth, a low growling in the back of his throat.

“Yeah, but I’m your prick!” Gavin couldn’t help but giggle and he brought the other into deep kiss that had ice cream mingled in with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this is late because I started drinking. So sorry everyone.


	14. Potions Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14- Genderbent Ladies and... Gent??

It had been a weird feeling when Jack woke up but he heeded no attention to the fact that his chest felt heavier. He just thought it was because Gavin had been there so he yawned and opened his eyes to stare up to the ceiling. Shifting his arm around Gavin's shoulders slightly and he felt a silky material go across his arm.

Jack looked down and almost screamed when he saw Gavin had longer hair and breast! They were pressed up to his side and saw her slender leg laid out across his own legs. He looked to his own body and soon found the breasts there too.

Gavin wasn't only a female but so was she! "G-Gavin!" Jack shook her awake. She saw that Gavin's hair went down to the middle of her back.

"What?" Gavin slurred her words. She shifted against Jack and she nuzzled into her arm. "Can't we sleep a little longer, love?" She asked her softly and yawned.

Jack sighed deeply and she looked at her. "We have work today... But I guess we can. I see no harm in that since we are kind of... Sick?" Jack mumbled softly.

"But we're not sick. How will Geoff even believe that?" Gavin shifted and looked up to her. "Whoa, holy hell..." Gavin went to hoist herself up and she looked Jack over. "You're bloody female!" She squealed and laughed out.

"Look who's talking." Jack went to lean on her elbows as she saw how shocked Gavin was at her own body.

"I AM BLOODY FEMALE TOO! How did this happen?" Gavin threw off the blankets and jumped off the bed to go over into the bathroom. "This is sooooo weird!" Gavin shouted to Jack as she rubbed her face and stood straight so she could look at her chest. "Having boobs are so weird!" She shouted.

Jack chuckled softly and she went to get up. Stretching her body out as she went to go get some clothes. "Gav, do you think this will last for long?" She slid some boxers on since they had been in bed naked.

"Not sure." Gavin walked out of the bathroom and placed her hand on her hips. "One thing I know is that Ryan could've caused this. He is a madman after all!" Gavin looked at her. "Do you think he did that?" She asked Jack as she went over to her own clothes.

"Maybe? He is pretty much the mad scientist of the company..." She chewed on her bottom lip. "And I drank a drink he offered me yesterday." She admitted and thought about it.

"I drank from that cup if you remember. It tasted good!" Gavin commented and her phone began to go off. She answered it with a soft smile.

"Heya Geoff!" She chirped and rubbed her hand against the boxers she had slid on.

"Get your butt to work now!" Gavin blinked to hearing the feminine voice. "I want everyone to be here when I yell at Ryan and break his fucking neck!" Jack looked up as she heard the yelling.

"Um... Why?" Gavin was concerned as she went to slip the jeans on. They slid on pretty easily but hugged her hips. She pouted and listened to Geoff.

"It's because of him that we're all female! Griffin was so confused this morning!" Geoff's voice squeaked causing Gavin to giggle.

"Alright! We'll be there soon!" Gavin said and hung up before she looked to Jack who had slid pants on as well. Sighing to how snug they were.

"Women's bodies are so... Clothing companies suck." Jack sighed and she went to get a shirt from her closet to slide on.

"Jack!" Gavin literally bounced over to her. "Can I have a shirt?" Jack nodded and handed her one before sliding one on herself.

Gavin slid the shirt on and put her shoes on before leaving the room with Jack trailing. "So, Geoff wants us at work because he is going to yell at Ryan." Gavin told her as Jack opened the car door for her.

"Oh? So this was his fault? Does that mean Michael and Ray are also female?" Jack stayed by Gavin's open door for a bit.

"Probably?" Gavin looked up to Jack. She bundled up her hair and began to card her fingers through the knots. "Most likely actually." She told her.

Jack rolled her eyes. "I'm sure some gals at the office will have a field day today." Jack was happy her hair was shoulder length and not as long as Gavin's. She shut her door and went to the driver's side.

She began to drive to the office and she looked at Gavin who was pressing her breasts together. "How long do you think we'll be staying like this?" Gavin looked over to Jack who had looked away.

"Uh, we'd have to ask Ryan." She pulled into the parking lot at the company that was labeled for Geoff's Farming and Mercantile.

Jack cut the engine and looked over to Gavin who was playing with her hair. "We're here?" Gavin asked as she looked up and smiled. Going to get out of the car with a soft hum. "Geoff is partially to blame here. He does let Ryan use the potions to make other things for the farm and the company." Gavin said to Jack who nodded.

"Well, I think Geoff has to limit Ryan after this. Though he should of since the beginning since we all knew this would end up happening one day. I wouldn't be surprised if we found out that he was building a super weapon or some robot in those labs of his." Jack stated as they walked into the office.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" A high pitched scream was heard and Gavin winced. "You did this just so you could feel up my breast when they came in?! What's wrong with you?!" It was Michael who was enraged and she didn't sound too happy.

"Look, honey, I just wanted to see what you'd look like is all. You and everyone else came out to look really hot! I can't help it if my curiosity got the best of me!" Ryan stated as he put his hands up in defense.

Ray had put a beanie on over her dark hair and sighed as she stood by a fuming Geoff. Her black hair had stayed short just like the cut before they were "transformed". "Your curiosity needs to be put into check." Ray sighed.

"I agree!" Geoff's anger made her voice squeak and she cleared her throat. "I agree wholeheartedly! Clearly you're not helping the crops that way! Or you're just fucking bored in the labs!!!" Geoff shouted.

"I was trying to spice up your love lives guys! I know I did so for Michael's!" Michael growled to Ryan. "But you know... This will last a couple of days or if you'd like I can give you a different potion but it's better if you let it wear off on its own." Ryan stated to them.

Geoff sighed deeply and she rubbed her face. "I guess we'd have to stay like this for a while gals. If that's all fine with you."

"It's top! Thanks Rye-Bread!" Gavin chirped out to the fellow scientist. "Can I see what else you've been making?" Everyone looked at Gavin and Michael let go of Ryan.

"Honey, you sure you want to be alone with Ryan?" Jack asked her softly.

"What?" Gavin turned towards Jack confused. "Why wouldn't I be alone with him? We work together, Jack! For christ's sake! I'll be fine!!!" She groaned.

Jack sighed but nodded. She went up to Gavin and kissed her softly on the lips. "Just be safe okay?" She said softly and Gavin nodded before kissing her again.

"Don't worry I will be, love!" Gavin said and Ryan was at the door waiting.

"Don't let him touch you, Gav." Michael stated as she glanced to Ryan then back to Gavin. "His sole reason for all of this was for our chest sizes." Michael growled.

"Don't worry boi." Gavin waved it off and went to leave the room.

"Bye ladies." Ryan smirked to the lot of them.

Leaving Jack there with a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS ALMOST PUBLISHED AT MIDNIGHT. Sorry, I feel bad. Enjoy this though! :D


	15. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15- Different Clothing style
> 
> This is the dress Gavin is wearing that I describe horribly. Woo~
> 
> http://i.imgur.com/i9KVx.jpg

Gavin flushed as Jack handed him the package. The paper had cute little bunnies on it with carrots. “What’s this?” Gavin muttered as he looked up to the other.

Jack shrugged and he smiled to him. “Something nice for tonight.” He told him. “After this little job we do for Geoff I’m sure we can get in the car and come back here for some fun time.” Jack tilted his head up. “Don’t you think so?” He smirked to Gavin then kissed the other on the lips gently.

“U-Uh yeah sure, love.” Gavin smiled to him slightly. He watched Jack leave the bedroom and he set the package down on the bed. Opening it up and he felt his face get more warm to seeing the green fabric and the black lace. He looked at the green bow that seemed to be together with the whole dress. The dark green dress had no sleeves and the skirt part was ruffled. Buttons going down all the front. He looked under and saw black thigh highs with garters.

"You coming Gavin?" Jack's voice was coming closer and Gavin quickly put the garment away.

"Yes!" Gavin soon pushed the package away from him and further up onto the bed.

He ran to catch up with Jack who pulled him close by the waist. "You don't have any customers tonight, right?" Gavin nodded to that as he looked up to Jack. "So just a couple of shows then we can get back to our room?" He asked him, leaning to kiss Gavin's neck.

"Of course, love. I don't book others when I know you'll be in town. That'd be horrible of me. You have me the whole week." Gavin chirped to the other. Turning Jack's face to pull him into a kiss. "My employer is fine with it."

Jack smiled to him softly and he kissed Gavin back. "I'm glad to hear so. He is having me pay a pretty hefty price to keep you to only shows as I am here." Gavin hummed to this. "But you're worth it, honey." Gavin smiled brightly to him.

Jack was undoubtedly his favorite customer that frequented Geoff. He would always treat Gavin like a human being and not like a piece of meat that had to be thrown to side after a heavy sex night.

He always got new things when the business owner was there and Gavin would regularly text him about other things.

So, when Gavin found out that the other was coming into town that weekend then he was more than ecstatic to say the least. 

"So you bought the outfit then?" He asked Jack as they walked out of the hotel building. He stayed close to Jack and was playing with his fingers.

"Of course, you look good in green and I want a private show. I think that is the only that'll be happening. I'll order us some room service also." Jack kissed Gavin's temple.

"I won't be watching you while you're up on stage because Geoff wants to speak to me." Gavin glanced to Jack when he heard that. "It's nothing bad. He said he wanted to have a talk with me about your future and I want to know what he is going to say." Jack stated.

"What if it's bad? Do you think Geoff will tell me to stop seeing you? Or will he tell you to stop seeing me?" Gavin was freaking out a little bit. "I don't want that to happen Jack. You're wonderful. I don't want that taken away." Gavin grabbed onto the others arm who hushed him softly.

Jack grabbed Gavin's chin gently and he kissed him softly on the lips. "I won't let it happen, Gav. You don't have to worry about that." He told him softly then he pulled the other into a hug. "You're wonderful also. I'd hate to lose this time that we rarely spend together." Jack told him and kissed the top of his head.

Gavin hugged Jack back tightly with a shaky sigh. "Promise me you'll do anything... If he tries to stop us from seeing each other?" Gavin glanced up to Jack through his eyes lashes.

Jack nodded and he leaned down to kiss him again. "Promise."

They went to the club that Geoff owned and Gavin walked backstage as Jack walked to Geoff's office. "Come in!" Jack heard the anger in the man's voice. "Jack!" Geoff smiled as he opened his arms wide. Hugging the other as he walked in.

Jack spotted Michael standing in the room with his arms crossed over his chest. He then focused on Geoff. "Heya Geoff." Jack smiled warmly and took a seat when Geoff motioned him to sleep. "What did you need to talk about?" He asked.

Geoff sighed and he sat down himself. "It's about Gavin." Jack arched a brow then frowned to that.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Michael had cut in and he slammed his hand onto the desk. "You better not take his fucking offer, you prick!" Michael growled to Jack who didn't know what he was talking about.

"Michael! Stay back, god damn it! Just because you're also a client of Gavin's doesn't mean you have a say in this!" Geoff yelled at him and Michael growled as he went to his original post.

"What's up, Geoff?" Jack looked at Michael for a while then he looked at Geoff again.

"I'm offering you a large amount of money to get Gavin out of the state safely..." He told Jack who frowned deeply. "There are some very bad people after him, Jack. I understand you can't leave anytime soon but they want him soon. And they'll be coming here for Gavin. So, I want you to have Gavin stick close to you then you take him with you when you leave." Geoff laced his fingers together and leaned his chin on them. "Please." He begged Jack.

"Of course, if it's to keep Gavin safe and sound then I am willing to do so." Jack told him and Michael growled. "What are you going to tell Gavin?" He asked Geoff.

"Let me deal with that, Jack. I know exactly what to tell him. I am only letting him do one show tonight so don't worry." Geoff smiled to Jack softly. "Thank you." Geoff got a check book out and handed it to Jack once he filled it out. "I know you care for Gavin and I'll tell him I gave you a check. Leave it up to him to when he wants to cash the check okay?" He asked Jack who nodded.

"Good I'll go get Gavin all ready then." Geoff stood up as Jack pocketed the check. Geoff went to leave and so did Jack but Michael stopped him.

"You better take some care of Gavin or I'll fucking kill you." Michael had grabbed his hand.

Jack took his hand back and he smiled slightly to the other. "Don't worry about it. I intend to take care of him. Unlike you." Jack soon left the office and Gavin crashed into him with a tight hug.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" Gavin smiled up to Jack with a warm smile. "I'm glad Geoff let me be with you." Gavin smiled warmly.

Jack wrapped his arms around the others waist. "I'm glad he let me be with you also, Gav." Jack kissed Gavin back when the other kissed him on the lips. "Let's get going." Jack cooed to him softly.

Gavin nodded and went to follow Jack out of the club. Talking with him more since he ended up not giving any shows.

Once they made it to the room was when Gavin shifted uncomfortably. "Do I still have to do a show in that outfit?" He asked Jack who glanced to him.

"Can I see you in the outfit? You can just put it on and don't have to give me a show, Gav." Gavin smiled to that and nodded.

"Of course, Jack. You're saving my life after all!" Gavin kissed his cheek. "We should cash the check in this city and then leave to your home." Jack nodded to him and kissed his cheek back.

Jack sat on the bed as he undid his tie. Grabbing a menu and choosing two steaks with some side dishes. Getting two bottles of wine also. He knew Gavin had taken the box so he began to order for them when Gavin decided to come out of the bathroom.

Gavin wore the dress and he shifted the boy on his neck. Buttoning the dress up the rest of the way and he twirled in the garment. It had lifted slightly to reveal the garters underneath.

"I.... Um yes that'll be all. See you soon." Jack hung up and motioned Gavin foreword. "You look magnificent..." Jack pulled Gavin into his lap.

His hands trailed up his legs and settled onto his hips. "Even put the panties on for you." Gavin smiled as he leaned down to kiss Jack. He felt the hand slip higher to mess with the black satin fabric that hugged his hips.

"Jesus christ, if I knew you'd be this pretty then I would have invested in a better camera." Jack told him and he brought Gavin down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN THIS IS UP LATE. I had to babysit today and had minor drama then I took a three hour nap! Now I am hopping in the shower! But enjoy this update! :D


	16. Morning Bedhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16- Morning Rituals

Gavin always woke up before Jack. It was normally the other way around when it came to other sleeping partners for Gavin but Jack was different. He didn't want the other to know just how badly his bed hair could get. So he was always up and ready before the other who'd come into the living room and be surprised he was up.

"Up already?" Jack yawned as he walked to the kitchen. His hair was wild from sleep and he still wore his pajama pants. "I thought I'd have to wake up." Jack sighed as he went to pour himself some coffee and some for Gavin as well.

"I'm always up before you, love." Gavin got up and went over to Jack. Kissing him on the cheek before he graciously accepted the cup of coffee that had been offered to him. "Besides, one of us should cook breakfast. Why don't you hop in the shower as I do so?" Gavin cooed and he placed a kiss onto the others lips.

Jack hummed to the kiss as he could taste the mint from the others toothpaste. He didn't think much of it as he then took a sip of his coffee. "Thank you, Gav. Can't wait to eat your cooking." He winked to Gavin and left the cup half finished.

Gavin smiled and he began to cook some eggs and bacon for the both of them.

Jack took a short shower but he made sure to wash his hair and beard. Getting out and grooming the hair areas so they wouldn't look out of control like they had before he took a shower. He brushed his teeth and finished up in the bathroom.

He went back out to Gavin who had the plates set out onto the kitchen table. "Looks tasty." He told the other with a soft smile.

Jack wrapped an arm around Gavin and kissed him on the temple. "You're welcome, love." They sat down together and Gavin began to talk about work and everything.

"Gavin." Jack interrupted the other. "Why do you always leave the bed before I wake up? You're always ready way too early also." Gavin froze mid bite before he shrugged to the other and ate his food.

"Does it really matter? Isn't it better if I'm up beforehand so we don't have to wait on me?" Gavin asked him as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I guess but I've never had the pleasure to experience that unlike Geoff." Jack told him as he finished his food. "Besides it leaves the bed cold and I want to cuddle with you in the mornings. I'm always disappointed to find you already up." Jack sighed as he set his fork down. "Just once can you stay in bed with me?"

Gavin chewed his lip to the request. "Maybe." Was the only answer the other got and Jack sighed. It was better than a flat out no.

The waking up ritual was brought up again at lunch with Ray and Ryan. "He just pulls a beanie and a jacket on over what he wore to bed then he's out the door. I'm glad it's never the same outfit from the day before but still it sort of bothers me that he never combs his hair." Ryan sighed.

"What's the point? I have a beanie for a reason!" Ray said to defend himself. "I mean come on. Why do my hair when I can just cover up my messy sex hair...." Ray had just kept on talking. It took him a few moments to realize what he had said. "I mean um bed head...." Ray cleared his throat then looked away.

Ryan laughed softly and he put an arm around the other’s shoulders. "Yeah but that sex hair makes you all sorts of adorable." Ryan teased Ray, whose face got red.

"I've never seen Gavin's sex hair..." Jack mumbled softly as he thought about it.

"I bet you it's as wild as his personality is." Ryan chuckled before he shifted against Ray. "Or as wild as his sounds! I mean come on Jack! It's Gavin!"

"Well, I've never seen it." Jack shrugged as he ate the food he had.

Ray looked at him. "I think that all couples should share sex bed hair with each other. It's strange you haven't seen Gavin's sex hair." Ray commented on the fact and Jack arched a brow to that.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Ray does have a point. Couples have to overcome everything together and if that is one thing then you should ask Gavin about it. Or wake up before him on a night after you two have had sex." Ryan told him. Or wake up before him on any night really. I’m sure his hair is wild even after you two are just sleeping.” He told Jack.

Jack paused mid bite and stared at the two. Frowning softly but he nodded to them with a slight smile. “Yeah, I guess I can do that.” He told them both and finished the rest of his lunch in silence as they had left.

Jack was driving the two of them back to his house when he glanced at Gavin who was on his phone. “I talked to Ryan and Ray today. They were talking about their bedhead.” Jack stated. He took glances to the road then to the one next to him. Gavin seemed to tense up a bit and he lowered down in his seat. “I was wondering why I haven’t seen yours.” Jack stated.

“M-My bed head? What are you even talking about?” Gavin squawked out and he covered his face. “I wake up with perfect hair, love. Always have and always will.” Jack frowned to that but he chose to drop the subject.

They ate dinner and it was a normal date night of movie with snacks then bed.

That was when Jack was glad to have set an alarm before Gavin woke up because then he could see his “true self”.

Jack looked at Gavin as they were lying in bed. How peaceful he looked in the peeking hours of no sunshine. And how messy his hair actually was. A small smile slipped to his face as Gavin slowly woke up and Jack cuddled close to kiss his face. “How dare you keep me from your adorable bed head?!” Jack whispered causing the other to wake up faster.

“J-Jack!” Gavin yelped and tried to get away but Jack kept him close with a tsk.

“Nope, we’re cuddling then we can get up.” Jack kissed his forehead. “You dork.” Gavin pouted to him but he smiled to the other. A kiss was shared between them before they tangled their legs together to share the sunrise together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also used another prompt from somewhere else that was about sex hair but yeah. I've yet to write these two doing the dirty so yeah! Enjoy this chapter!!! Also, I am surprised by all the AU's I have in this to be pretty honest. I start to write the day then it turns into something I wasn't really expecting. So then I go for it and hope y'all like it. I'm glad that you're all enjoying these short 1k stories. I am enjoying writing them.


	17. Animal Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17- Was about spooning but I just made it about showing how sexy Gavin can be to others...

"Do you think this movie will be scary?" Ray asked Gavin as he plopped down on the couch next to the other. "Ryan chose it and it is his house after all."

Gavin shrugged and took some popcorn from the others bowl. "You know what? Maybe? If so I'm sure we can both cling onto our owners if any scary scenes pop up." Gavin's tawny fox ear twitched. His tail shifting to lay on Ray's leg.

Ray pulled his beanie off as he grabbed a handful of popcorn for himself. "Or to each other." Ray mumbled under his breath. His bunny ears were flopped down and he wiggled his nose.

Though Gavin was his natural predator he didn't feel like he was in harm’s way at all. Either Ryan would come to his rescue if their wrestling matches for too out of hand or Jack would calm the British fox to calm down. Either way Ray knew he was safe.

"What was that, X-ray?" Gavin asked as Jack came to sit on the other side of Gavin.

"N-Nothing..." Ray grumbled and shoved the popcorn in his mouth. His tail fluffed up once Ryan sat down by him, scaring him. His face got red to the fact he had even suggested what he had suggested to Gavin also.

"D'awww Ray is blushing." Ryan smirked and pinched his pet's cheeks. He knew how much the other hated it but had to do it.

"S-Shut up..." Ray poured and swatted the others hand away. He leaned into Gavin and frowned towards Ryan who just shrugged.

"So what movie is this, Ryan?" Jack asked as he was petting behind Gavin's ears. Gavin laid his head onto the others shoulder with a soft sound rumbling low in his chest.

"Well, all I know is that it's scary and Geoff let me borrow it. He said he had Michael watch it with him and the cat was all up in his lap." Ryan informed Jack.

"So, he's sure this will scare our adorable pets?" Jack chuckled. "Gavin is braver than that." Gavin nuzzled in Jack's hand that was caressing his cheek now.

"Well, we'll see about that. Let's see whose pet is the toughest." Ryan winked to Jack and he kissed the top of Ray's head.

The movie began with a fade in and that's when the two owners began counting the amount of times their pets clung to their arms.

Gavin had done it twice in the beginning but seemed to calm down with the rest. Though it was probably because Jack kept his mind preoccupied somewhere else. He had his hand petting his tail which was sensitive for the animal. Gavin shivered and turned towards Jack for a kiss but Jack turned Gavin's face towards the screen again.

"No looking at me. Focus on the screen." Jack whispered in his ear causing Gavin to shiver. Glassy eyes stared at the screen as the movie continued to play.

Ray on the other hand would cling to Ryan with every bump or boo. He whimpered to the fact he could smell something else in the air and he glanced to Gavin. Seeing how the other was so focused but yet he could tell the fox was biting his lip. And his hands were in his lap.

Ray shifted next to Ryan and he bit his lip. Looking at the TV and he jumped to seeing something scary on the screen.

Gavin went to open his mouth but Jack slipped some fingers into his mouth to have the fox pet suck on them. Gavin closed his eyes and sucked on the digits as Ray stared at activity that Gavin was enjoying so much.

Ray shifted against Ryan again and he glanced to the TV to see another scare and he tensed up. Gripping Ryan’s arm tightly before he glanced to the other two beside him.

Jack was whispering into Gavin’s ear with a mischievous smirk in place. Gavin glanced to the TV then to Ray with a soft smile and Ray’s eyes went wide.

Gavin moved his position but he was still facing the TV but also facing Ray. Jack’s hand was rubbing his inner thigh and Gavin did a silent moan. Jack’s hand brushed against the front of Gavin’s crotch causing the other to raise his hips slightly.

Ray shrank closer to Ryan seeking his touch but got none.

Jack’s other hand had been busy at the base of Gavin’s tail but he let it rest on the others hip before slipping up his shirt. Jack’s fingers brushed against his nipples causing Gavin’s breath to hitch.

Ray watched Gavin wet his lips and a low moan slipped out right when a loud noise came from the TV. It seemed only Jack and Ray heard Gavin though as Jack began to palm Gavin through his jeans. Gavin’s soft moans got louder though. They got so loud that Ryan had to turn his head to see what was happening.

“Jesus...” Ray was still staring as he heard Ryan’s breath catch in mid intake. Hands slid around Ray’s waist to turn him towards the show better and he was happy not to watch the scary movie anymore. He had lost within minutes since Jack had started touching Gavin almost right away. “I guess we’ve lost this round then...” Ryan chuckled as he circled his arms around Ray’s waist.

“That appears to be the case.” Jack’s voice was low as he bit down on Gavin’s shoulder causing his pet to moan his name out. Gavin leaned his head back and let it fall to the side so Jack had more room to mark his neck. “Besides... You lost within minutes, Ryan. Ray jumped way more than Gavin had. It was obvious that my good pet would win. Isn’t that right, Gavin?” Jack cooed to Gavin.

Gavin groaned out as Jack rubbed his front. “Y-Yes Jack... Y-Yes that’s right, m-master.” Gavin moaned out.

Ray felt Ryan shudder against him. “I think you should be more like Gavin, Ray.” Ryan whispered in his ear and Ray shivered. “I like the way he says master. I bet I’ll love it even more if I heard you say it.” Ryan said as he kept his voice low and deep.

Gavin opened his eyes and stared at the two with a sly smile. “They just love when you call them master, Ray.” He purred and he moved slightly. Turning to press a full kiss to Jack’s lips. “Does something to them.” Gavin kept kissing Jack then he turned to Ray with a full grin, showing off his canines. “You should try it sometime.” He winked to his bunny companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super late. Like holy shit. So sorry... I am having a harry potter marathon tonight with friends.


	18. My Blacksmith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18- Doing something together (or forcing Jack to do something for him).

"You can't keep me in here forever!" Jack yelled and shook at the bars. Looking at the king's crown was set ablaze with magic fire.

"I can keep you in here as long as I want. Unless you agree on the terms I've told you. If not, then you stay in here Mr. Pattillo." Gavin scowled and swiped his cape around as he went up the dungeon steps. "Unless you change your mind." He paused as he asked him.

"Never! You can't make me do whatever you want me to just because you have the power, Gav! I thought you loved me!" Jack shouted.

Gavin scowled to that and he went to look back at Jack. "You dare mention love to me!" His usual eye color was darker than before. "You know nothing of love!" He growled out to the other in anger.

Jack frowned deeply to that and he stood up straight. "Look, I understand that the crown has made you see that no one loves you. But you must understand that I love you, Gavin! I have always loved you!!" Jack grabbed onto the bars and yelled at Gavin.

"NO ONE YELLS AT THE KING!" Gavin rushed forward. To close the distance between them until their lips were almost touching. "You don't love me, blacksmith. All you love are your precious metals." He growled out to Jack then stepped backwards. "Stop lying to me." He demanded then went to turn around.

"I'm not lying to you King Free. I'm trying to tell you that at least one person out there loves you." Jack was still gripping the bars of the cell. "Please you've got to believe me, my king. You mean so much more to than you know." Gavin turned slowly and he looked at Jack.

"Why are you trying to convince me that you love me, blacksmith?" Gavin shifted on the stairs.

"Because I love you and I mean it!" Jack yelled at him as he shook the bars. Well, he tried to shake the bars. "Please, my king you have to listen to me! I love you!" Jack shouted to him.

"No!" Gavin snapped. "I have nothing more to say to a lowly peasant like you. Either you make my statue for me or you rot in here. Your decision." Gavin turned his back.

"Are you overlooking how your statue will look, my king?" Jack asked him, looking up to him.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I am, you idiot." Gavin told him. "Get a good night's sleep. You need to sleep to have your strength up for making me a statue in the morning, Mr. Blacksmith." Gavin left the dungeon area with an angry expression.

Jack sighed as he watched him leave and listened to the cell door shut. "Damn..." He growled. He went to walk over to makeshift pile of hay in the corner that was his bed. A sheet covering it. He laid on top and tried to get comfortable but it didn't seem possible.

He didn't know how he had been staring up at the ceiling more but the next thing he saw was Gavin's face near his own. "Time to wake up." Jack frowned to this and the king forced him to sit up. "You have three weeks to make this statue. I know you'll please me with it since you're the best in all the kingdoms."

Jack stood and got the crick out of his neck then he stretched his body out. "Of course I will, my king." The common title just slipping off his tongue. "Everything will be in order."

"Yes, everything is in order. I've set up a sheet for you to see what metals that you'll need still." Gavin was leading Jack out of the cell and outside now.

"So you're going to pay for the material? You're not going to put me into bankruptcy, my king?" Jack was given his tools back and everything he had gone into the dungeon with. A diamond pickaxe sparkled as the light hit it and he slipped on the gloves he got back from the King's personal knight: Mogar.

"This is everything, your majesty." The knight stood at attention and Gavin cooed.

"Thank you very much, Mogar. Please relax, the blacksmith is a mere peasant..." He told him and Michael glanced at Jack with a smirk.

Jack frowned to him and waited as Gavin went to caress Michael's face. "I'll be back later, lovely." Gavin smiled before turning and motioning Jack to walk with him.

"I win." Michael told Jack as he passed by and Jack sent a glare his way. He knew it was Michael that had betrayed Ryan so it was possible Gavin would be the next king. He knew why Michael had wanted Gavin as king now.

"My king!" Jack ran to catch up with the archer who led him to the gardens. "Where are we making this statue at?" He asked him as he walked right on his heels.

"In my garden." Gavin stated. They went through Geoff's garden then Michael's including Ray's also. "I want a statue to honor my generous ruling." Gavin stated to him.

They made it to a garden that golden fencing which Jack clearly remembers putting in. Yellow flowers had popped up and overtaken the bushes entering the garden area.

"It has grown quite a lot." Gavin nodded to Jack's musings. "Could you take me to where the base of your statue is?" He asked him and Gavin nodded.

Jack was led through the arches them directly to the middle. He showed Jack the base he had wanted before his ruling and it was already installed. A nice block of obsidian that was sand down as the base.

"Please do begin when you're ready." Gavin told him as he went to walk around the gardens.

Jack sighed as he watched the other walk away. Not only was he unsure of how to proceed but he was also unaware of how big the king wanted the statue. When he spoke with Gavin about it beforehand it wasn't that tall but he wasn't sure now.

Jack stared at the empty block for a while before he went and ran his fingers over the smooth surface with a soft sigh.

"You do how I want the statue right, blacksmith?" Jack jumped when Gavin's voice all of sudden was behind him.

"Y-Yes I do, my king!" Jack turned and he bowed to him.

"Good, I'd hope that you remembered the height and everything. Please don't disappoint." Gavin winked to him and Jack nodded to him.

Jack set out to work. He got the frame down from a picture he had sketched out of Gavin's figure beforehand and he made sure to get all the right material for everything.

It hadn't taken Jack as long as Gavin had thought. It was only because Gavin had planned everything out when they were dating.

Jack had the statue done sooner because he knew Gavin's vision for it. "Your statue." Jack stood near it as Gavin walked up to it. Looking it up and down before giving it the king approval.

"Thank you, love. It's perfect." Jack looked at him with the pet name and he noticed he wasn't wearing the crown.

"Gavin?" Gavin nodded to him and he walked up to Jack.

"It's really wonderful. And I am sorry about being cruel to you." Gavin told him softly and took Jack's hands in his own. "This is just how I pictured it."

Jack smiled to him. "I'm glad you like it." Jack leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Only made with my love for you." Gavin's cheeks turned red and he smiled widely to Jack.

Gavin pulled him into a tight hug and they looked up to the statue in front of them. The sun rising behind it. "That crown..." Gavin's voice was soft. "It wasn't meant for me anyways." He told Jack softly who nodded and they turned to kiss each other as the sun glinted off the golden King Gavin statue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO STORIES GOING UP TODAY. Just fyi. It's day 18 and 19. They'll be up soon.


	19. Wedding Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19- Formal wear

"W-Wait! I don't know if we should get ready at my place! It's been a mess lately!" Gavin informed Jack as they had gone out for breakfast.

Ryan and Ray's wedding was later on that day. In the afternoon they'd have to be at the place so they could standing at the altar like they rehearsed.

"Alright, that's fine but you didn't have to get so worked up over it, Gav." Jack reached his hand over and he patted his lover on the hand. "I'll be fine with whatever you decide, okay? If my place it is then I am fine with that." He smiled to him warmly.

Gavin smiled to him. "Thanks, and yeah sorry about that. I thought that maybe I shouldn't have us get ready at my place. I can't have you see something." Gavin said softly.

"Oh? So do you have a surprise? What merits this surprise?" Jack asked him. Taking the others hand in his own as he squeezed it softly. "Did I forget something? Like an anniversary or something?"

Gavin flushed and he shook his head. "No, I just want to give you something for being the greatest boyfriend ever lately." Gavin lifted his hand up to kiss the top of his hand. "You're awesome." He said to him.

Gavin smiled to him and he went to finish his food before they went to get up to head to Jack's place. "You know you're adorable too." Jack told him as they held hands as they walked to Jack's car.

"Thank you, Jack." Gavin laughed softly to him as he brought the other close. He kissed him on the cheek with a big smile.

Jack laughed softly and he opened the door for Gavin. Letting him in before getting in himself. "Want to drop by your place for your tux first?" He asked him softly.

"Please, that'd be wonderful!" Gavin told him and Jack drove to Gavin's apartment.

Gavin got out once they got there. Going to go get his tux. He came out quickly with the garment and he smiled to Jack as he put the suit on a hook in the back.

"This wedding will really be fun, won't it?" Jack asked as he drove to his own place.

"Of course, I'm sure it may have a formal part to it but Ray's fun side will come out." Gavin spoke as he looked at his phone. "I'm glad to be on his side with the reception." He told him with a smile.

"Yeah? I'm sure you'll look dashing in that tux. And so will everyone else." Jack told him. "You especially though." Jack said with a big smile.

Gavin kept smiling as he looked at Jack. "You're going to look handsome too!" He told him.

Jack felt his face warm up slightly and he leaned over to kiss his cheek once they got to his place. "We'll look great but not as great as the grooms." He teased Gavin who couldn't help but groan.

"But at our wedding we'll both be looking bloody amazing!" Gavin shouted and Jack arched a brow.

"Our wedding?" Jack asked him softly. Gavin nodded to him with a harsh blush on his cheeks. "So you're planning to have us get married?" Jack's smile began to grow. "A whole reception that we invite our friends to?" Gavin nodded to him. "You don't know how happy that makes me." Jack said.

"Does it really?" Gavin asked and Jack nodded. He leaned over and kissed Gavin softly on the lips with his big smile.

"I think it was about the second or third date when I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Jack admitted to him and he smiled more.

Jack got out of the car and so did Gavin with the tux. "Let's get ready." Gavin walked up to Jack's front door with a soft smile.

"Of course let's." Jack told him and they went inside of the house.

Jack went to go inside of his room to get his own tux and saw Gavin slip inside of the shower. A sly smile came onto his face but he didn’t share the shower with the other. “Gavin, be quick about things. Ryan wants us there early.” Jack told him.

“Of course, love! Not going to take much longer!”

Jack smiled as he already felt like they were a married couple except without the documents and rings. “I’ll have to get us rings.” Jack mumbled more to himself than to anyone else.

“You can hop in, love!” Gavin shouted out to him and he left the bathroom in a towel around his waist.

Jack’s thoughts snapped back to what they were getting ready for. Ray and Ryan were planning to get married. That was an out of field ball he had never expected to happen. The two were happy together though.

He stepped into the shower after he glanced at the time.

“Jack! Geoff and Michael want to hitch a ride with us. Do you want me to tell them that we’ll give them one?” Gavin poked his head into the bathroom.

“Sure! I don’t see why not.” Jack told Gavin as he soon finished the shower.

Gavin fixed his hair and Jack came out of the bathroom. Going to get himself into the tux that he had. “Jack, how do I look?” He put his hands on his hips with a smile.

“You look amazing.” Jack swore he could hear his heart skip a beat when he saw how handsome Gavin was. “Utterly amazing.” Jack smiled to him.

“Thank you! How about you get dressed too, love.” Gavin went to slip out of the room with a big smile.

Jack watched him leave and sighed to how the other looked. He got his tux on and he went to comb his hair back then neaten up his beard. “Gavin, can you make sure that Michael and Geoff are ready for us to pick them up? Gavin?” He asked once he walked out of the room.

“Whoa...” Gavin said softly as he smiled to Jack.

Jack looked at him after he tied his tie. “I look good?” Gavin nodded to him and he went to go over to Jack to kiss him.

“You look amazing. Holy like even.” Gavin told him. “Let us get to that wedding.” Gavin grabbed the other’s hand with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, this has been an incredibly stressful week.


	20. Couples Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20- Dancing

Everything so far was amazing. Ryan couldn't keep his tears away when Ray came down the aisle. They had said their vows which seemed extremely cheesy but were still utterly adorable.

Gavin sniffled as they kissed. It was a beautiful moment that he could behold. The two so intertwined into each other that the pastor had to separate them so they could smile and wave to their families.

Everyone stood and clapped as they walked down the aisle hand in hand. Then everyone cheered once Ryan picked Ray up bridal style to take him to the limo that was waiting.

Gavin and Jack were walking to the entrance to see the happy couple off when Gavin took Jack's hand in his own. "They're happy. And it's wonderful to be able to experience this with them." Gavin smiled and brought up Jack's hand to kiss it. "I hope that we'll be that happy." Gavin held his hand and smiled warmly.

Jack nodded to him and he held Gavin closed giving him a kiss on the lips. "I know we will be." Jack glanced as he saw the limo drive off to the venue they were supposed to meet at for all the dancing and food. "Let's get going. I think Michael and Geoff want to leave." He told him softly.

Gavin nodded and let himself be led outside to the car where Michael and Geoff were chatting by. "Gav!" Michael waved to him and he went to hug the other, smiling.

Jack watched the two before going to Geoff. "You really have to get over your jealousy thing about Michael and Gavin. Michael is Gavin's boi and Gavin is Michael's boi. It's just a bond that they have that we have to accept." Geoff shrugged and he looked at Jack with a sigh. "Trust Gav, Jack. He loves you and is loyal to you no matter what." He told Jack.

All Jack could do was sigh to Geoff but he nodded to the other with a soft smile. "I trust Gav. I just don't trust Michael." Jack gave his boss eye contact.

Geoff stood up straight and he tilted his chin up to this. "Get over it, Jack." Geoff glared at him and Jack rolled his eyes. He went to get in and Gavin got in the back with Michael. Geoff sighed and slipped into the passenger seat.

"I think it was a fantastic ceremony! Ray looked so happy and so did Ryan! I'm sure we both be happy like that someday!"

Jack heard Michael speak and he gripped the wheel. He hadn't promised Gavin not to yell at the other but he knew better. His knuckles turning white from how strongly he gripped the steering wheel.

"I am happy though!" The air seemed so tense in the car now from what Gavin said. Jack swore he could feel eyes boring into the back of his head. "Jack makes me happy!" Gavin told Michael as they pulled up to the reception area.

"Sure he does." Michael grumbled and Jack exchanged a look with Geoff who sighed. All Geoff did was shrug it off but Jack could see the hurt there.

Michael and Gavin got out so Jack held Geoff back from going. "Tell him that every time he flirts with Gavin that it hurts you, Geoff. It's unfair that it seems he is just using you." Jack whispered and Geoff shook his head.

"No point. I've accepted it, Jack. Thanks for the concern though. Have fun with Gavin alright? I'll keep Michael preoccupied... Like always." Geoff sighed before getting out of the car.

"Come on, love!" Gavin opened Jack's door for him. "Let's get going inside!!!" Gavin smiled to him. Gavin offered his hand to Jack who took it with a smile. "Let's have some fun!" Gavin skipped to the front of the place and smiled to Ray then Ryan since they greeted them.

"Hope you guys enjoy your time! We are glad you could make it out." Ray pulled Gavin into a hug then he hugged Jack.

"Please do make yourself comfy." Ryan said and he also hugged Gavin then he hugged Jack. He held Jack back though. "You're not letting Michael get to you, are you?" Jack looked at Ryan and he looked to Gavin who was talking with Ray.

"I sort of did let him after something he said but now I'm concerned about Geoff's relationship with him." Jack admitted and he looked to Ryan.

"Yeah, don't touch their problem though. Just let them work that out man." Ryan stated and all Jack did was nod.

Jack walked up to Gavin and apologized to Ray as he pulled his lover away. "Let's have some fun." Jack smiled to him.

Gavin nodded to him warmly and he went to mingle with Jack alone. Getting food and drinking a couple of beers together. "Love...!" Gavin giggled after he said it and he took the others hand in his own. "I hope that soon I can show you your present." Gavin slurred his words and Jack smiled to him.

"I'm sure you'll be able to but right now we should be congratulating Ray and Ryan." Jack told him and he began to also mess with Gavin's hand.

"I know but I want us to be happy like this two. Smiling nonstop and laughing while we're close to each other." Jack looked at Gavin and followed his vision to see exactly what he described.

Jack chuckled softly and he looked at Gavin. "We have that all the time and you know it, honey." Gavin looked at Jack as he spoke and he smiled warmly.

"Yeah, we do huh." Jack nodded to him. Gavin sighed softly and he went to lean against Jack as soft music began to play.

"Now it's time for the grooms to dance." The lead singer of the band said lowly into the microphone.

Gavin focused on the two at that and Jack was combing his fingers through the others hair. It was only until recently in the evening that Gavin was trying to keep it nice. Now it hadn't mattered.

"They look lovely." Gavin sighed softly and smiled.

Jack smiled to that and saw Ryan motioning for them to dance. "Come on, Gav." Jack said softly and helped the other up.

"Wait, what?" Gavin was confused as he was pulled out onto the dance floor.

"Don't worry, we're just dancing." He told Gavin who nodded and smiled more. Gavin felt Jack's hand go onto his hip and Jack held the others hand.

Gavin smiled to this as Ryan danced near them with Ray. "Let's have a dance off." Ryan winked to Jack and he looked to the band who played some music for them.

Jack chuckled once Gavin began to laugh at how much fun they were having. Dancing together made the night seem to fly by.

Gavin sighed as he let his head lean on Jack's shoulder once the music got slow near the end of the night. "I love you." Gavin mumbled and closed his eyes.

"I love you too." Jack said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter right after the formal suit one. Also I just got sick... Wow. Too much info I know.


	21. Baking Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21- Baking together and the start of day 23. (shhh~)

Gavin was rushing around Jack's kitchen as he tried to make a cake for the other before he got home from shopping. It was just for their anniversary and Gavin was having a terrible time at baking a simple one layer cake. "Bloody hell..." Gavin mumbled as he pulled the burnt cake out of the oven with a mitt.

"Gavin!" Jack called out once he entered into the house. He shed his coat and sniffed the smoke in the air. "What the?" He rushed into the kitchen to see a teary eyed Gavin.

"I was trying to bake you a cake for our year of being together b-but it didn't turn out so well." Gavin wiped his nose. "I'm sorry..." He told him.

"No no it's fine. It's the thought that counts." Jack sighed and he nuzzled the others cheek. "How about we make a cake together? We can go get more ingredients also since it... It looks like you used most of them up." Jack glanced around the kitchen and how messy it was.

"Sorry, I... This was my third attempt." He told Jack as he motioned towards the charred cake layer. "I really was trying but I just couldn't get it right." Gavin groaned and Jack listened. "I had frosting ready!" Gavin held the frosting container up to the other with a smile.

Jack chuckled and he took the carton. "Glad you chose chocolate. Do you have more than one...?" Gavin shook his head. "Well, let's clean up first then go and get more baking supplies." Gavin nodded to him and he went to wash the dishes.

Jack watched him before turning to wash down the counters. Gathering egg shells and throwing them away along with the charred cake layers. "Jack, are you mad at me?" It had been quiet for the past half hour as they cleaned.

"What? Why would I be mad?" Jack asked and he turned to look at Gavin. "It's fine. We're just cleaning so there isn't much to say." Jack shrugged and he smiled to him warmly. "You're not in trouble at all. Nothing is wrong." He told Gavin softly.

Gavin's small frown slipped into a big grin. "Okay! I was just worried that I could have possibly made you upset." Gavin said to him. "I don't know what I'd do if I did that." He sighed deeply.

Jack smiled softly to him and he went to pull the other close. "I don't think you and I will ever fight, Gav." Jack pulled him into a kiss. "I love you too much to fight with you." Gavin giggled and he pulled away to finish the dishes.

"Tease." Gavin winked to him and Jack went to throw out the trash.

Gavin had finished the dishes once the other answered. "Well, are you ready to leave love?" Gavin asked Jack softly. Jack nodded to this and he grabbed the keys, going to the car with Gavin following on his heels.

"Do you everything that we need?" Jack asked him and Gavin thought about it.

"Milk, eggs, flour, and some other things." Gavin told him as they slid into the car. "Don't remember all that I used." Gavin confessed to him.

"That's fine, I'm sure we'll be able to get everything. Besides we both have smart phones with us." Jack informed Gavin who nodded to this.

Gavin nodded to that and he went to look up ingredients for cakes. "OH MY GOSH! Should we make our own frosting, love?" Gavin was bouncing in his seat with a big smile.

Jack chuckled to this as he glanced to Gavin before back to the road. "We can try. But I don't guarantee that our frosting will be any good, honey." Jack told him softly. Trying to let the other down easily about making their own frosting. Maybe if he says it nicely then Gavin will throw the idea away.

"But I'm sure we can do it! If we do it together!!!" Gavin kept bouncing in the passenger seat and Jack sighed but smiled to him. "Is that a yes?!" Gavin chirped and Jack chuckled in response.

"That's a yes." Jack gave in as he pulled into a parking lot. "But you have to look up those ingredients also." Jack informed the other and they got out of the car together. "Our frosting is for the cake, correct?"

"What? Why would it be for that? I just wanted us to have some frosting to eat, so why not make it ourselves?" Gavin walked close to him as they made their way inside. "I'll show you a good time, love." Gavin winked to him and he went to get a cart to come back to a flushed Jack.

"You're so bad." Jack sighed deeply as he took the cart from him. "Tell me the ingredients that we need and I'll go towards the aisle." Jack informed the other.

Gavin nodded and began to name things off for them to get. Humming softly as he focused on the phone to give the list out to Jack when they'd get something. Or if he saw something himself then he'd get the said item and set it in the cart. "Is that all we need?" Gavin asked and Jack shook his head.

"No, we have to get some more premade frosting and the ingredients for the frosting that we plan to make." Jack informed him and Gavin nodded.

"Well, let me go get them then. Love you." Gavin leaned in and kissed the other on the cheek. He left Jack standing there to go and get the said things.

Jack watched him and he looked down at his phone. Seeing it was barely four and he smiled slightly. Time always went by faster when he was with Gavin and it always made him happier. Seeing Gavin each and every day has made him happier for the last year.

"Got them!!" Gavin came back with the things in his arms. "Ready to go, love!" He smiled brightly.

Jack smiled back to him and they proceeded to check out. Jack paid for the things and they went to the car after. "You make me so happy. You know that right?" Jack caught Gavin off guard.

"Really?" Gavin looked at him with a big smile. "You make me happy too, love. More than you know." Gavin walked up to him and he kissed him gently on the lips.

Jack kissed him back and they put everything away then drove back to Jack's place. "Just so you know prepping and baking will take a while, Gav." Jack told him and Gavin nodded as they pulled up in front of his place.

"Oh, I know that! It's fine though." Gavin hopped out to get the bags and smiled to Jack who slipped out of the car also.

Jack took some of the bags and they made their way inside. Setting everything out on the table before they began to mix all the things together.

Gavin laughed as they began and flour ended up in Jack's face in the beginning. "Thanks, Gav." Jack growled then smirked before he threw a bit of flour into the others face. "Come on, no more wasting ingredients, honey. We've got to make the cakes first." Jack leaned in and kissed Gavin's cheek.

Gavin groaned but he nodded to the other. They made the cakes together and would smear cake mix on each other's faces.

Gavin leaned in and licked it off Jack's face after he put all the cakes in. "Glad we also got the frosting done in that process!" Gavin said while giggling and he slipped his finger into the frosting. Eating the frosting off his finger seductively right in front of Jack who groaned softly.

"You tease you." Jack pulled him close and kissed him deeply on the lips. Tasting the frosting from his mouth.

"Gotta pee love..." Gavin murmured into the kiss and Jack groaned again as he pulled away.

"Be fast." He slapped the others ass as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry I will be!" Gavin set his phone on the counter and turned the corner.

It was less than a minute later when Jack noticed something on Gavin's phone. He didn't mean to see the picture message but he did. Going wide eyed and he began to fume but tried to count to ten.

"The nerve of him..." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Of who?" Gavin walked into the kitchen at that and blinked. Jack pointed to Gavin's phone and the other picked it up. "Bloody!" Gavin's face got red. "Did you see that?" Gavin's voice was unsteady.

"I just saw the sender." Jack told him and Gavin turned his phone for Jack to see. "What. The. Fuck!" Jack slammed a hand onto the counter. "That!" Jack pointed to the phone. "That's isn't fucking cool, Gavin!"

Gavin set his phone down. "Jack, I love you and only you. You know that." He told him.

"Then control that situation!" Jack couldn't help but raise his voice as he pointed to Gavin's phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you'll find out everything that happened at the end on day 23. Day 22 might be sad. Sorry y'all, just the way things have got to be. I'm pretty sure you can guess who the picture message was from anyways. Because it's my favorite thing to write and yeah that's a thing. So enjoy this chapter! :D It'll continue on Day 23 and go into Day 24. Yes, I am connecting chapters now! :3c Once again, enjoy! :D


	22. Death on the Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22- Battle; side by side (then death, sorry)

Everything was going okay. Their side had been winning for so long until the witches decided to join the Mad King's side. Then that's when they began to drop like fries. Mogar was the first to go. A stunning spell was thrown at him then a creeper blew him to pieces.

Jack had to pull Gavin away once his scream alerted the enemies. "There is nothing we can do!" Jack shouted and Gavin tried to regain control of his bow once after he had seen his boi get blown to bits. It was hard though. He was wasting the arrows because he'd aim then miss by a mile.

"I-I can't do it, Jack!" Gavin shouted and they ended up back to back while enemies began to surround them.

"Gavin..." Jack grabbed the others hand in his own. "I believe in you. You can do this and we will get through this!" Jack informed him with a small unsure smile.

Gavin took a deep breath and felt the amount of arrows still on his back. "Alright..." He stood his ground. "We've got this." He told Jack. "Witches first."

A loud crazy laugh was heard once the witches began to drop. "You're outnumbered Gavin and Jack." The voice boomed throughout the field.

Gavin saw more enemies but he had spotted the dead eyes off Geoff on the ground. His back was littered with arrows from the skeletons.

Ray was slouched against a wall. It seemed the King's former lover didn't catch a break either from the choking grip of a zombie.

Kdin was burned to a crisp by the ender dragon that Ryan had brought from The End.

Matt and Jeremy went out in the beginning by the wither when Ryan brought nether creatures through.

"THIS IS MY DOMAIN!" Ryan yelled and Gavin looked up just in time to see Ryan stab Lindsay in the stomach. "No one will stand in my way, not even you my queen." Ryan pulled the bloody diamond sword out of her and let her drop to the ground.

"No!" Gavin screamed and went to take a step forward but Jack held him back.

"Gavin, its suicide to go after Ryan no! Everyone is dead! We must flee!" Jack yelled and Gavin wanted to protest but he knew the other was right.

He took a step back towards Jack but that's when Ryan's eyes fell on them. "Ah, the two lovebirds." Ryan motioned for his monstrous servants to part do he could walk to the two.

"Stay back!" Gavin readied his bow. Pointing it at the advancing king who chuckled.

"I just want to talk, Gavin. Besides it's not nice to threaten your king now is it?" Ryan growled as he got close enough to grab the tip of the arrow.

Gavin back up more into Jack as Ryan closed his hand around the sharp tip then he broke the arrow in half. He let it fall to the ground with a deep throaty laugh. Then he began to advance on the two with his hand bleeding.

"You crazy son of a bitch!" Jack shoved Gavin behind him and protected the other. He held onto his diamond pickaxe with two hands. "Stay away from us!" Jack shouted to Ryan who only laughed.

"I don't think you understand the situation, Jack." Ryan walked up and wrapped his bloody hand around the others neck then lifted him off the ground. "I'm in charge and you have no choice but to give Gavin up to me." He sneered and threw the former blacksmith to the side in disgust.

"I-I'll shoot!" Gavin had yet another arrow ready and Ryan looked at him.

"Will you, Gavin? Will you really shoot? Do you think you're steady enough to hit me?" Ryan sneered as he walked up to the other. "I don't think so." Ryan grabbed the bow from the other then broke it in half and he dropped it to the ground. "As I said before... I'm in charge."

Gavin backed up and he pulled his diamond sword out. Holding the handle of the diamond sword steady. "S-Stand back!" Gavin yelled and Ryan went to stand close to the point the sword was cutting into his shoulder.

"Do it Gavin. Kill me." He told him with a sneer. "This sword can't do as much damage as you've done to me." Ryan stated.

"W-What? Did you do all of this because I chose the person I REALLY love? Jack is the love of my life, Ryan! You can't make me love someone like you!!!" Gavin couldn't help but get angry.

"YOU LOVED ME ONCE, GAVIN!" Ryan went up to him and he poked the other in the chest. "I KNOW YOU HAVE LOVED ME ONCE! YOU HARLOT!"

Gavin went wide eyed and he pressed the blade down then away. "I am no harlot. I am loyal to the man that I love. And just because I didn't choose you doesn't make me a harlot. Makes you an asshole." Gavin told him.

Ryan chuckled to that and walked close to Gavin. He grabbed his wrist and squeezed which made Gavin drop his sword. "Sure, you can call me that but I like Mad King more, Gavin." He told Gavin as he pushed him away and he made the other fall backwards. He leaned down and grabbed the diamond sword before he went to walk over to Gavin.

"Get away!" Gavin groaned once Ryan's muddy boot pinned him down to the ground.

"There is no reason for you to be here anymore, Gavin. If I can't have you then no one can." Ryan raised the sword up above his head. "Goodbye my precious archer." Ryan soon shoved the diamond sword into his chest causing Gavin's eyes to go wide.

"Nooo!" Jack yelled and shoved the pickaxe into Ryan's middle back area. The Mad King made a soft surprised sound and Jack pushed Ryan out of the way.

Jack rushed to Gavin's side and fell to his knees. Holding the others head on his lap as he pushed the extra hair out of his eyes. "Gavin..." Jack's voice was soft. "Don't die on me, damn it." Jack begged as he bit his lip.

"J-Jack..." Gavin barely managed out and he coughed. Hissing at the pain that was traveling through his body. "A-Am I dying?" Jack took Gavin's hand in his own.

"N-No you're not... You're just... I'm sorry." Jack pressed his lips to Gavin's palm.

"It's fine..." Gavin's voice faded and he let his eyes close but he opened those moments later. "I knew I made the right choice." Gavin smiled softly to the other.

"Gavin..." Jack's voice wavered on his name. "Please... I can't have you die. Please don't leave me alone." Jack begged him.

"Just remember... I love you, Jack. And you made me the happiest man in the whole kingdom. Thank you." Gavin smiled to him.

"D-Don't smile you idiot..." Jack's tears were trailing down his face by now. Dropping down onto Gavin's face who glanced to Jack.

"W-Why not? I died next to the person I love." Gavin told him and he brushed his fingers lightly against Jack's face. "I'll always be with you, don't worry." Gavin stated.

Jack bit his lip to keep the sobs in as Gavin kept smiling up to him. The light slowly faded in his eyes until his hand dropped from Jack's face.

A loud sob was let out from Jack once he felt Gavin going cold with the hordes converging onto him. He held Gavin close and he rocked slightly. Begging for Gavin to come back under his breath softly and wishing that some sort of miracle would happen but nothing did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT SORRY. I like Mad King Ryan hehehe.


	23. Pictures and Senders Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23- Fight

"I can't believe you're still letting this happen!" Jack had gotten the cake layers out of the oven and out to cool. "You really need to get this thing under control." Jack told him sternly and went to turn the oven off.

"I can't really stop it, Jack..." Gavin told him as he was trying to delete the messages but Jack always grabbed his attention.

"Yes you can!" Jack yelled at him but tried not to. "Don't respond back. Don't provoke him! Don't do anything to him!" He told the other angrily.

"I don't do that!" Gavin defended himself. "I barely respond to him. I respond to him when it's about work but he knows I receive the messages because the phones work that way Jack! I'm always surprised when he sends me a naked picture or even a bloody dick pic! I don't want to see that!" Gavin hollered.

"Yet, you still open them!" Jack countered back.

"Only because I don't know what the bloody hell he is even sending me! I presume it's a funny picture from my boi! Not some dick pic from the bugger!" Gavin slammed his hand down onto the counter.

"But yet you still open the message! You still look at the message and look at the picture, Gavin!!" Jack yelled.

"I don't mean to, Jack! I would rather exchange dirty messages with you and not someone like him! Besides have you seen this picture?" Gavin showed him the picture.

"Augh! I don't want to see that Gavin! Why would I want to?" Jack growled.

"You can see both his hands in this picture! He isn't taking the picture right here. And he is sucking on a cock!" Gavin informed the other.

Finally, it dawned on him. "Oh god, Geoff took that." He frowned and took the phone from Gavin. "Do you save all the messages from Michael?" Jack asked Gavin.

"I keep my messages from everyone so yes. Michael's messages are in there too." Jack nodded to Gavin's answer and he began to look through his history.

He was getting angry by each picture. One was Michael in skimpy lingerie, one where he was stroking himself and had a dildo in his mouth, another he was winking at Gavin as he fingered himself and finally the last one was Michael sucking on Geoff's cock with Geoff taking the picture.

"Why haven't you stopped any of this, Gavin?!" Jack wanted to throw the others phone but knew better not to.

"How can I bloody stop it?! Michael sends me stuff like that all the time. Dirty messages! Dirty pictures! Even dirty post it notes at the office, Jack!" Gavin admitted and Jack's fuse was running short.

"So, you've let this go on for how long?" Jack asked through gritted teeth. Wondering why the hell Michael made his life so difficult.

Michael just had to back off of them and it angered him more that Geoff was being hurt in the process. It seemed like he was just a pawn in Michael's plan when Geoff really loved him.

"It has been going on since we have been going out." Gavin stated. "He doesn't care if he is with someone or if I am with someone. He just sends everything that he can to try and get me to cheat on you but I won't, Jack! I love you and I chose you. Not him. I chose you." Gavin told Jack softly.

Jack shook his head and said nothing to that. Turning his back to the other and he put his hands onto the counter with a frown. “I don’t know how I should feel about this.” Jack admitted to the other. “I know you choose me but... The way he acts with you and how he still wants you, Gavin. It makes me incredibly uncomfortable because I feel like one day you’ll leave me for him.” Jack mumbled to Gavin.

His back stayed facing his lover and Gavin bit his bottom lip. “Jack, I love you though. Don’t you love me?” Gavin asked.

“Gavin, this whole thing with Michael and how he has been treating you. I...I don’t think I can handle it anymore.” Jack sighed and he turned around to face Gavin. “I don’t think... I don’t think this can work anymore.”

The world seemed to freeze at those words. Gavin clutched his chest and put a hand onto the counter to steady himself. “J-Jack you don’t mean that, do you?” Gavin’s voice squeaked. He was trying not to cry in front of the other to seem strong but it was too hard. The tears had gathered and overflowed down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry Gavin but this is just how it has to be.” Jack went to take a step towards the other but Gavin shook his head. Putting his hand up to the other to have him stay put.

“I-I don’t need your pity hug.” Gavin sneered as he hid his face from Jack.  “Just... I’ll leave you alone then.” Gavin took a deep breath then he went to leave.

“Wait, Gavin please. I hope you understand.” Jack mumbled and Gavin gripped the doorknob to the door. “I’m not trying to be mean or trying to make you upset. I just want all this cl-”

“NOT MAKE ME UPSET?!” Gavin yelled to him and whirled around. Clutching his hands into fists as he heard the other. “You’re breaking up with me on our one year anniversary! You’re overreacting to something that barely affects us, Jack! This jealousy you have for the Jersey bitch is upsetting in its own way! I love you! I WANT YOU! I WANT TO MARRY YOU AND HAVE A FAMILY! I choose you for a reason, Jack. And if he can’t accept that then fine but that shouldn’t cause you to get your panties in a bloody twist!” Gavin snapped to him.

“Gav...” Jack muttered.

“Don’t Gav me! Your jealousy is bloody ridiculous, Jack! I don’t love him. I hold no feelings for the damn fool. Yet you’re still jealous whenever we speak!” Gavin retorted back. “I love you Jack and I have only loved you. And if you want to end our year relationship because of some petty jealously thing then fine but just know... I’ll still love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LATE AHHHH. Sorry, I was at a friend's place last night. I'll try to get the second one posted tonight. So Love ya'll! :3c Enjoy this chapter!


	24. Love Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24- Making up

"Gavin..." Jack frowned softly as he heard him. Realizing what he had really said. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be so mean to you about it. I just.... I'm so afraid of losing you that I just get so jealous when you're with Michael." Jack rubbed his own temples and he sighed deeply. "I... I'm so sorry."

Gavin shook his head and he crossed his arms over his chest. "How could you even think that? I love you. I have said this how many times?" Gavin sighed.

"I-I'm sorry I just got so angry that I said things without thinking." Jack sighed and he ran two hands through his hair with a frown.

“You said things with your mouth. You just said things to say them. It hurt, it hurt a lot that you even distrust me that much.” Gavin explained to Jack. “And on such an important day, Jack.”

“I know, Gav. I’m... I’ll do anything to make it up to you, I promise.” Jack went up to Gavin and took the others hands in his own. “I didn’t mean to hurt you so much. I was just hurt that he keeps doing that. I know it shouldn’t bother me because you did choose me but I just can’t keep my feelings under control well enough.” Jack told him.

Gavin frowned to him when the other grabbed his hands. “You want to make it up to me?” Gavin asked him and he slipped his hands out of the others. “Go to the bedroom and wait for me.” Gavin demanded.

“Wait, are we still technically fighting?” Jack asked Gavin with a deep frown.

“No, now you’re making it up to me.” Gavin smiled slightly to Jack. “And I’m going to teach you a lesson about your jealously.” Gavin pouted as he took Jack’s hand into his own. “I am going to frost this cake first. Then I am going to bring the homemade frosting into the bedroom.” Gavin stated.

“But Gavin...” Jack mumbled.

“No buts Jack. Your jealousy has caused enough problems. I’m going to prove to you just how much I love you. Besides... I’ll let you delete the messages. Like a way of having you delete that jealously slate of yours.” Gavin handed Jack his phone. “Go ahead. Delete my whole message thread from Michael.”

Jack took the phone and he looked at the message thread. “Gavin...” He looked to him with a deep frown. “I’ll delete these then I promise that I won’t let Michael get to me anymore. I’d rather not lose you over something as stupid as my jealousy.” Jack sighed and he erased the message thread.

“Good, because I love you. And I always bloody will.” Gavin pulled him close and he kissed him lightly on the lips. “Don’t be a jealous tit anymore.” Gavin pinched Jack’s cheek and rolled his eyes.

“I promise I won’t be jealous anymore. My focus will just be on you and only you, honey.” Jack brought the others hand up to kiss the top of it gently. “I’ll treat you like my prince for the rest of our lives. Like my king because you are.” Jack looked up to Gavin who smiled.

“Good, now go to the room. I am going to frost this cake then I’ll be right in.” He pulled Jack close and he whispered into the others ear. “Then I am going to teach you a harsh lesson, love.” Gavin told him and he gently pushed Jack away.

Jack nodded to that and he walked to the bedroom. Slipping out of clothes which he knew the other didn’t want him in.

Gavin took his time with the cake. Frosting it and writing on the top about their one year anniversary. “Biggest fight ever on our biggest day ever.” Gavin sighed and he couldn’t help but smile slightly to himself. “Still I can’t hate the big teddy bear.” Gavin hummed as he put the other frosting down that was bought from the store.

Gavin got the other homemade frosting that was in a bowl and he went to the room. “Oh Jack!” He sang and walked in. Seeing the other and he smiled to the nakedness. “Lay down...” Gavin muttered to the other as he went to slip his shirt off after he put the bowl of frosting down.

“Gavin, what a-”

“Hush, no talking from you, love.” Gavin purred out and he slipped his pants off to be in his boxers. He took the bowl again and went to straddle Jack’s naked lap; feeling Jack’s cock rub against his still clothed ass. “Aroused already? Such a naughty boy.” Gavin chuckled as he drizzled the frosting onto the others stomach and chest.

Gavin dipped his fingers into the frosting and coated Jack’s lips in it. “No licking or talking.” Gavin told him before he leaned down to lick some frosting off the others chest. “This tastes good when it comes off of you.” He groaned out.

Jack went to move his hand but Gavin grabbed his wrist. “Nope, you can’t touch. No touching me at all.” Gavin told him as he leaned down to lick more frosting off of Jack with a sly smile. He could see the small shudders coming from Jack and hear the low groans from him.

“I think that maybe I should stop.” Gavin went to sit up and he heard a low guttural moan come from the other.

Gavin chuckled to how worked up he made Jack. “Are you upset that I stopped?” He asked Jack as he trailed his finger down the others now sticky chest. “Too bad, not like you deserve it after that little argument.” Gavin leaned down again and pressed his lips against Jack’s. Licking the frosting off of it and he pulled away before Jack could kiss him back.

“I think I am done now...” Gavin went to slide off but Jack grabbed his hips to make Gavin stay there with a low growl.

“Yeah, well now I get to have fun, you tease.” Jack said in Gavin’s favorite low voice.

Jack let his hand travel up Gavin’s back until his hand rested in his hair and he pulled Gavin down by it. Kissing him hard on the lips and letting their tongue intertwine. “I love you so much.” Jack groaned. “And I’m sorry...” Jack mumbled against the others lips.

“Don’t worry about it, love. All couples have fights and besides you’re too good to give up on.” Gavin kissed him again with a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up later on today after I go and babysit. Woo~


	25. Shine is Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25- Gazing into eyes (i tweaked this. Sorry.)

The office hadn’t been safe for any of the achievement hunters. All that they knew was if you disturb then you’d be ignored or most likely be scolded by Gavin. The brit wasn’t taking anyone’s shit. Not after he had the fight with Jack. That had been the final straw with anyone and everyone; including Jack. It hadn’t mattered though as Gavin felt like he was back on cloud nine with his lover.

Sure, it had been a break up scare. Jack had almost grabbed his heart from his chest and beat the crap out of it in front of him but they worked things out.

Almost every single time it was mentioned was when Gavin would shut Jack down and say that it’s old news. It took more than a week to have Jack stop saying sorry to Gavin constantly.

“I bloody get it already, love. We forgave each other in that bedroom that night. You have no reason to say sorry to me anymore. I know the words you said were not meant and that you were just upset. I get that. And I know my fault in the matter also. Just please stop saying sorry.” Gavin pleaded the other after a long let’s play.

Jack had been saying sorry in videos after he killed Gavin on accident or if he did something else. Gavin knew it was a way for the other to apologize in a disguised way for the Michael break-up mishap.

“Gavin.” Jack’s voice was soft and Gavin shook his head to the other.

“I told you that I don’t want to hear it you bugger. Just get back to work you.” Gavin gently pushed him away from his desk and all Jack did was whine. “That won’t get you anywhere.” Gavin told him and whirled his chair around to do some edits.

“Gav, my boi, can we please talk this out?” Michael went to sit down at his desk and scooted close to Gavin. “I didn’t mean to cause a fight between you and Jack.” Michael’s voice was pleading.

“Bugger off Michael. You knew perfectly well what your actions were causing. You’re just now apologizing because you think it’ll fix something between us that was never really there.” Gavin sighed and turned towards Michael. “I can’t believe you’d do that to Geoff. You told me that you loved him and planned to only love him but you lied. You lied to Geoff and me. How do you think I could ever trust you again, Michael?” Gavin crossed his arms over his chest with a deepened frown.

“Gavin, I was just telling you those things so I could stay on your good side. Sure, I may have a thing for Geoff but I love you way more.” Michael wasn’t stopping. There was no stopping him in his continuous flirting and courting of Gavin.

“You know what...” Gavin stood up and he looked down at the other. “I don’t have to deal with you.” He said and traveled to the office where Burnie was.

“Oh, hey Gav! Come in!” Gavin walked in and he sat down in front of Burnie with a soft huff of air from his the chair.

“I haven’t complained about this before I don’t think but I want to inform you that Michael keeps sexually harassing me in the office. If he continues to do so then I’ll be forced to quit. I’m sorry.” Gavin told him as he showed Burnie some notes he had from the other.

Burnie squinted at the writing before he nodded to the other. “Right, if it continues then I understand your reasoning for leaving.” He told Gavin then smiled to him warmly. “I fully support you, Gav.” He told the other.

Gavin nodded to him and he got up to leave the office then he ran into Jack. “Did you go talk to Burnie?” Gavin nodded to him. “About what?” Jack bit his lip and he pressed his fingers together in his nervousness.

“About quitting.” A quiet gasp came from Jack. “Look.” Gavin grabbed Jack’s face in his hands. “Either I fully pay attention to you and our relationship or it’s always ripped away somehow. I know it’ll be weird not going to work together.” Gavin said softly.

Jack held the eye contact for a long time before he pulled the other close to kiss him softly on the lips. “I don’t care what happens here as long as we stay together, Gav...” Jack leaned his forehead against the others.

They stayed like that for a while in the middle of the hallway. Not letting any of their coworkers bother them from the world that was just them.

“We will, love. We’ll stay strong for each other.” Gavin told him and Gavin grabbed Jack’s hands to place them on his face. “Because I wouldn’t be able to bare this world without you, to be honest.” Gavin muttered and he smiled sadly to the other.

Jack couldn’t help a small snort that came with what he said. “You took the words right out of my mouth, do you know that?” Jack told Gavin who smiled a bit more.

“The shine has returned to your eyes when you smile.” Gavin stated and it caught Jack off guard.

“What?” Jack blinked to that and tilted his head to Gavin after pulling away.

“You’ve always got this shine in your eyes when you smile. For a while it disappeared and I was afraid I had done something wrong. Because when I saw them then I knew that everything would be okay between us. That nothing could pull us apart. We were stuck to each other like crazy glue. But then I saw it dimming.” Gavin shifted and he let his thumb trace Jack’s bottom lip. “I was afraid you’d start to hate him.”

“That makes no sense.” Jack told him and Gavin shook his head.

“Look, it doesn’t matter but the shine in your eyes just comforts me. And to know its back with such a simple quitting conversation like this then I know everything is right with us, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was late. I'm dealing with some depression as of late and I just really really want it to go away. But it's hard. I plan to finish this though, for sure.


	26. About Bloody Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26- Getting Married

He was pretty nervous.

Gavin was rubbing his hands over each other as he was pacing the podcast set. He needed to speak to Burnie then go meet with Ryan to seek advice.

"Hey Gav! You needed to talk with me?" He asked him as he walked onto the set. Crossing his arms over his chest as he stood there.

Gavin slid his hand into his pocket and slipped a box out. Revealing a ring to Burnie. "Do you think this is good for Jack?" He asked and Burnie lit up to this.

"Oh my gosh Gav, are you planning on getting married to him?" Gavin nodded to the others question. "That's wonderful! How soon?!" Burnie asked him.

"I actually have everything planned out already. I've been asking him questions about it and everything along our relationship. Keeping the wedding planner to only my house. So that's why we always go to his." Gavin told him.

"Oh Gav, that's actually really adorable." Burnie told him and he pulled the other in for a hug.

"Can you be my best man?" Gavin muttered into Burnie's chest.

Burnie blinked and pulled away then he nodded. "Of course! I would love to!" He smiled brightly and he hugged Gavin again. "I'll leave you to do that! I've got some work to do." Burnie said to him and he left with a wave.

Gavin waved lazily and he went to go find Ryan at their meeting spot. "Gavin! When do you plan to ask him?"

"Very soon, I am sure that he'll say yes." Gavin informed the other. "I just... I'm really nervous." He told Ryan.

"Well, do it at the next AHWU off camera. I'm sure that'll make his day. I think they are recording... Now!" He smiled to Gavin. "Ray just told me." He told him.

Gavin nodded to that and he went to jog back to the office. Slipping in though he knew the camera caught him. Jeremy and Matt were doing community. "Hey Gav." Jack smiled as he was behind the camera.

"Hey!" Gavin said to him and he kissed his cheek as they waited. "Do you think we'd get married soon?" Gavin asked Jack.

"Oh? Yeah, of course Gavin but you know it takes a lot of planning. We'd have to wait for a while." He sighed but smiled. "So at least six months." He thought about it. "But I feel as though we are ready for one. I can see us happily married." He said.

Gavin smiled to that.

"But for now let me get this AHWU done." Jack kissed his cheek and he went in front of the camera.

Ray got his phone out and set it to record as Gavin waited for Jack to start. He took a deep breath and the camera was moved only slightly when he got into position. "Gavin come o-" Jack cut himself off and he stared somewhere off camera.

"Jack Pattillo, would you do the honor of making me the happiest man in the world? Becoming my other half in everything that we do permanently?" Gavin asked and Jack's eyes went wide.

"I-I... Of course Gavin!" Jack's eyes got teary eyed and his smile got big. "Of course I'd marry you little troublemaker." He pulled Gavin into the camera shot and hugged him tightly with a big smile. "You're so goofy." Jack didn't care about the camera as he kissed the other on the lips.

Gavin pulled away with a light blush on his cheeks. "Everything is already planned." Jack blinked. "The wedding is soon and all we have to do is get your tux fitted."

"Wait, have you been planning it?" Jack felt his heart skip a literal beat and he was short of breath.

"Of course, love." Gavin told him and Jack felt like he'd faint right there. "I had Ray and Ryan's help. And Barbara gave you a questionnaire about weddings. I've got things covered, Jack." Gavin smiled more and Geoff poked his head in.

"Well! That's AHWU for you guys! Jackvin is official!" Geoff said and they cut the recording. "Congrats Jack!" Geoff smiled as he patted the other on the back. "I hope I'm one of your guys." He winked to him. "I hope Ryan is your best man though. He made this whole thing possible." Geoff smiled.

Jack smiled to him. "Yeah, thanks I am just really happy this is all happening!!" He said happily and he went to pull Gavin close to give him another kiss.

"Everything for you." Gavin whispered to him and everyone in the office cheered.

Ryan walked in and he waved his phone to the other two. "The ceremony is set for this weekend. I think today we can go and do stuff if Geoff lets us."

Geoff waved them off. "Of course, I hope you all have fun. I've got to record some things with Michael." He smiled to them all and Gavin gave Geoff a big hug.

"I hope you have fun." Gavin smiled and he went to leave with the other three.

Getting fitted had taken much less time than they thought. It was because the guy already had their measurements since it was the person they went to for Ryan’s and Ray’s wedding.

“I can’t believe this is happening! I love you so much!” Jack hugged Gavin again with a big smile. Gavin chuckled softly and he kissed the other.

“That’s why you’ve not been allowed at my place for a while.” He told Jack softly. “Also there is a surprise there but that’s for another day, love.” Gavin told Jack and they had left back to the office together.

The rest of the week was filled with smooches and excited glees from Jack or either Gavin. They were getting everything in order for the wedding with Ray and Ryan’s help.

“Thank you guys for all the help.” Gavin told the both of them on the morning of the wedding. The place was filled up with their friends and coworkers with barely any talk. Gavin felt his palms were sweaty like how their first date was except it was different. Of course it was different but Gavin was still nervous.

“Of course Gavin, now get out there.” They told Gavin and patted him on the back before going before him. Geoff had stayed behind and he smiled to Gavin.

“Congrats on your happiness, buddy. So proud of you.” He had tears come to his eyes.

“Thank you for doing this today.” Gavin told him softly and he smiled to Geoff. Giving him a tight hug before the doors opened to motion them to walk down the aisle.

It seemed time had stopped once Gavin made eye contact with Jack. The smile coming from the other once he saw Gavin made Gavin’s heart beat faster. Once at the altar Gavin smiled widely to Jack and the ceremony began to start.

They said their vows. They held hands near the end when they said I do’s. “You may now kiss the groom.”

Jack and Gavin leaned in at the same time to have their lips meet at the perfect time. Having people in the audience explode with cheers and whooping which they allowed. “I love you, big lug.” Gavin mumbled as they pulled away.

“I love you too, Gavin.” Jack smiled to him warmly then he pulled Gavin in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~


	27. Big Presents!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28- It's someone's Birthday! :D And the thing that was being hidden at Gavin's place is finally revealed.

Gavin slipped his shoes on and traveled out of his apartment. Sure, he and Jack were married but they had yet to move their stuff over to Jack's house. It probably was because Gavin didn't feel like it just yet or he had some other plans in mind.

"Hey there!" Gavin ran over to the car and got in. "Ready for work!" Gavin announced as he leaned over to give Jack a kiss.

"Of course! Did you forget anything?" Jack asked him and Gavin furrowed his eyebrows to that. He then shook his head to the other with a big grin. "Oh, okay then. Let's get going." Gavin could tell the other visibly deflated but he didn't dare question it.

Once at work was when Gavin set off to do some other things which left Jack to enter the office by himself. "Where is your hubby?" Michael teased as the other came in.

"Busy. And I think he forgot my birthday..." Jack chewed on his bottom lip.

"Typical Gavin, that's why you shouldn't have married him." Michael stated and he received an eye roll from Jack. "I'm just saying, Jack. What spouse forgets their significant others birthday? A ditzy one. And Gavin is a ditz. You know that." Michael explained but he waved it off. "If you don't believe me then I bet he doesn't remember till the end of the day." Michael explained to him.

“Why would you even bet on something like that?” Geoff cut in and Jack looked to their boss. “Without me here?!” Geoff laughed and Jack rolled his eyes for the second time that day.

He guessed the two were getting along better because Geoff slid an arm around Michael’s waist and teasing Jack even though it was his birthday. “Look, I am not betting about any of that. I’m just kind of upset that he’d forget my birthday, okay?” Jack told them both.

“Psh, no lets bet, Jack! I bet he’ll say it tomorrow.” Geoff laughed and Jack winced to the bet. “Twenty bucks each.” Geoff told them and it was sadly agreed on it.

“Twenty bucks to what?” Ray asked as he walked in having Michael explode into a smile.

“To Gavin forgetting Jack’s birthday!” Michael hopped practically over to the former lad. “He didn’t even walk into the office with the other though they came together.” Michael hummed and Ray gave the other a look before he looked to Jack.

“Are they betting on when he’ll say it?” Jack nodded to that. “What times do they have?” Ray asked softly and Jack didn’t want to say. He was worried Ray would join in and so would Ryan since the other just walked in.

“I have end of day and Geoff has tomorrow.” Michael informed Ray.

“I claim noon.” Ray said as he hummed slightly. Going to walk over to his desk as Ryan chuckled softly.

“Tonight after work. Also happy birthday, Jack.” Ryan patted the other on the back and went to his own desk.

Jack sighed deeply and he nodded to what everyone said. “I hope you all are keeping track of your own times... I’d rather not.” Jack mumbled as he sat at his desk.

The day was weirdly Gavin free, literally. The office never had any trace of Gavin because he had ended up going home early without telling Jack.

“Well, that makes about three people’s bets out of the picture right?” Ryan asked once they all left the office.

Geoff glanced at them all as he heard them. “No, just one since Ray said noon and Ryan still has a chance for his. So do Michael and I.” Geoff stated as they went to their separate cars.

Jack sighed deeply as he went to his car. He grabbed the handle then leaned his forehead against the roof of the car. “Hey Jack, have you got a text from Gavin yet?” Ray asked as Ryan waited for Ray at his car.

“What?” Jack blinked and he fished his phone out of his pocket.

_-Hey love! Come to my place after work with everyone! Love you lots! <3-_ Still no birthday message.

Jack sighed but he was still going to go. He hadn’t been over to Gavin’s place in a while and the other would be moving out in a while anyways, “You’re going right?” Jack jumped when Geoff pulled up next to him and Michael yelled at Jack. “He invited all of us.” Michael stated as he showed Jack his message.

Jack nodded to them and Ray went to jog over to Ryan’s car. “See you there then, Jack!” Ryan waved to him and they got into their car.

Jack remembered he locked his door and went to look for his keys only to find out that they weren’t in his bag. He sighed deeply and he went to go back inside the office to check if they were there and they in fact were but on Gavin’s desk.

Jack frowned deeply and he picked them up then noticed the paper underneath it that had his name on it. “Oh?” He picked it up and read it.

 

**_Hey Love!_ **

****

**_I know you may be upset because you’ve thought I forgot your birthday but I have not!_ **

**_I want you to go to the podcast set first before you head over to my place._ **

**_You’ll see why._ **

****

**_From your wonderful husband;_ **

**_Gavin Pattillo (Yeah, I took your last name for now)._ **

 

Jack smiled softly and he went to leave the office and traveled through the building. Receiving happy birthday wishes from everyone and he walked onto the set when he heard Burnie. “He better get here soon. I have somewhere to be, damn it.” Jack appeared in Burnie’s line of sight and he smiled. “This little guy is yours!” Burnie spoke to Jack and motioned towards the thing behind him in a cat bed.

Jack arched a brow before he walked forward and saw the small Bengal kitten there. A big smile gracing Jack’s features. “It’s so cute!” Jack went forward and pet the small cat.

“Gav got it for you.” Burnie smiled to him warmly. “He said it’d be a companion for your other Bengal cat. Hopefully they get along.”

Jack smiled brightly as he saw he woke the cat up. “He... Is this what has been hiding at his place this whole time?” He looked up to Burnie who shrugged.

“I presume so?” Burnie thought about it. “Most likely. Ask Gavin yourself though to be sure. I’ve got to get going. Happy Birthday man!” Burnie waved bye to him then left the set.

Jack found another note and smiled.

 

**_Happy Birthday love! :)_ **

**_Bring him with you._ **

**_And just walk in._ **

**_The door is open for you, love._ **

 

Jack gathered the tiny animal into his arms and saw the cage underneath. He also grabbed everything else with it and went back to his car with a happy hum. He collected himself into the car and drove over to Gavin’s place.

He got out and brought the said cat with him as he hummed to himself. Going to just enter the place that was pitch black. “Gavin?” He called out.

“SURPRISE!” The lights flashed on and all his coworkers from the office were there and some other people also.

“Happy Birthday, love!” Gavin smiled and he ran up to Jack to give him a kiss on the lips. “Hope you’ve enjoyed your present.” He said and Jack kissed him back.

“Thank you, honey. Everything is perfect.” Jack smiled to the other warmly and he kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ENDING SOON. How tragic. I need more Jackvin guys. Don't make me stop! D:


	28. Office Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28- Doing something ridiculous. Things went too far this time though.

No one was safe at the office. Someone would get a whoopee cushion on their chair or a different prank pulled on them by Jack or Gavin.

Ryan was pulling the plug though and that was only because water was dropped onto him then a bucket. A fit of giggles from the newlyweds indicated who put the prank up even. "I. Will. Murder. You. Two!" Ryan yelled and Gavin squawked then ran off which left Jack.

Jack just sat back in his chair with a small smile and he chuckled under his breath. "Did... Did you do this to me?" He asked Jack and he shook his head.

"That prank was not my doing. Gavin suggested it so I told him to do it. Didn't know you'd trigger it though." Jack laughed softly.

"Not. Funny." Ryan growled as he stomped off into the direction.

"He seriously lets his Mad King fuel more since Ray now stays home and does live streaming. I liked when he was here and controlled his husband." Geoff sighed and turned towards Jack.

"Yeah, but how could you blame Ray? Gavin was just getting on his nerves left and right." Jack said. "A lot of people can't deal with it." Jack told him with a soft sigh.

"Yeah, especially since Gavin is a mingy prick." Geoff sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Hey, he really isn't all that bad Geoff." Geoff gave Jack a look before Jack shrugged slightly.

"I'm sorry. I forget that Michael is still pursuing him alright? I just can't really say anything on the subject because I've come to terms with Gavin. I promised him I wouldn't let it get to me anymore." Jack informed him and Geoff groaned to that.

Jack watched Geoff rub his eyes with the balls of his hands. "Right because that can really happen." Geoff scoffed and he turned to face his monitor.

Jack sighed to that response and he went back to work. He hoped that Gavin would be safe from Ryan's wrath. He looked at the time then went to get up to look for the two.

It hadn't taken that long to find Gavin hiding out in the bathroom. "Pssst Jack, come in here...." Gavin whispered.

Jack looked around before he slipped inside of the bathroom. "You hiding from Ryan?" He asked Gavin who nodded.

"Is he still looking for me?" Jack shrugged to that. "Jack!" Gavin couldn't help but whine out. "You're supposed to know these things, honey!" Gavin groaned and he leaned his head against the others chest.

It was silent between the two for a while until Gavin spoke up. "Do you think that Ryan will run into any of the other ones?" Gavin snickered to the thought.

Jack chuckled softly and he went to wrap his arms around Gavin as he kissed the top of his head. "If he does then I am sure you'll feel his wrath." Jack told Gavin. "So we should tie him up and just leave him in a room for a bit. Then text Ray about it." Jack told him softly as he smiled slightly.

“Wouldn’t that be going a bit far, love?” Gavin asked but Jack shrugged to that.

“Considering how far Ryan has gone before then why should it even matter? His mad king scenarios are getting worse and worse because Ray isn’t here.” Jack shook his head but smiled down to Gavin with a wide smile. "So let's go and find him then make him follow us. Or you can be bait and go have him run into the conference room." Jack informed him.

"Sure, I don't see why we can't do that!" Gavin told him and he went to kiss the other.

Jack kissed him back and he wrapped his arms around his waist. Pulling him close and keeping Gavin close to his body for a deep kiss.

"Alright, get a moving." Jack slapped Gavin's ass causing Gavin to jump then laugh softly.

"Got it, love!" Gavin winked at him as he saluted to the other. He turned and he went to leave the bathroom.

"Love you, honey. Be careful." Jack told him and Gavin glanced back to him.

"Don't worry I'll be okay, love." He winked to him again then left.

Jack waited for a while before he left the bathroom himself. He walked around the building and saw Ryan speaking to someone about where he could find Gavin. He looked away and went to walk to the conference room. "JACK!" Ryan yelled and Jack sped up then began to run once he heard Ryan behind him.

"Ryan!!!" Gavin yelled from a hallway that they had passed. Jack smiled as he thought he could lose Ryan but the other chose to keep going after him.

"Really?! I thought you were after Gavin!!" Jack yelled back to Ryan.

"That was before I ran into more your fucking stupid ass pranks, jackass!" Ryan growled out to him as Jack was still running.

Jack was glad he made it to the room so he could stop and start laughing. Ryan got into the room after Jack and he scowled to the other.

"Why are you fucking laughing?!" Ryan yelled and he went to close in on Jack.

"Because you running into the other ones is highly entertaining to hear about!" Jack laughed more as he slapped his knee. He held his stomach and he steadied himself on the table in front of him.

"It's not fucking funny!" Ryan yelled more as he went to punch Jack in the arm until he felt skinny arms go around his body.

Then everything was chaos. Ryan was forced to sit in a chair and then a rope was clearly going around his whole torso. The ropes then went around his arms, since Ryan had grabbed onto the handles of the chair to keep himself from falling over.

"I thought it was pretty funny!" Gavin laughed and he went to stand in front of Ryan after they tied his ankles together. "I mean it must have been pretty hilarious to see you run into the other things but I have to say this is better. This is the best! Great idea, love!" Gavin smiled brightly as he had his hands on his hips.

Jack came to stand with him and he looked over their handiwork. "I agree with that!" Jack laughed and he wrapped his arm around Gavin's shoulders.

“Are you just going to leave me here?!” Ryan growled out to them as he watched them leave.

Gavin looked back to him and his smile slowly faded. “Yes, because now you’re the one in the hole, Ryan. You’re Edgar.” Jack had left the room when that was said then he came back in with the cow head from the one fan that Ryan had received.

Jack went over and placed it on Ryan’s head then patted the top. “Have fun!” Jack smiled sweetly to Ryan then left with Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was late. Of course it was. Tomorrow won't be hopefully!!!


	29. Gummy Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29- Doing something sweet

It hadn't been that long that Gavin and Michael were sitting on the couch. Sure, they may have been messing around and Geoff was getting extremely annoyed by the fact but Jack wasn't paying attention.

"Come on! How can you not blow a bubble with gum?" Michael laughed out loud.

"Just give me some gum, Micool!!!" Gavin whined out as he tried to reach for the others gum but Michael put his hand on the others face. "Give some gum!!" Gavin demanded.

"Nope! You know what I want! Then you can have some gum." Michael told him and Gavin sighed.

"Yeah, well no I'm not going to do that. I'm married!" Gavin told him and leaned back with his arms over his chest.

"Your point is?" Michael had shrugged to him.

"I just wanted to show you I wasn't lying! You twat!" Gavin hit him with a piece of the stuffed tower and he sat properly on the couch. Crossing his arms over his chest with a pout.

"D'awww is Gavvy Vavvy upset? Does he need his hubby wubby?" Michael teased with a snicker and he laughed more when Gavin hit him with the tower again.

"Prick." Gavin muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, just one measly kiss on the cheek and you get some gum, Gav." Michael told him as he tapped his cheek to the other.

"No!" Gavin pushed Michael's offered cheek away. "I know your games!" Gavin defended as he shook his head. “I’d rather not get Geoff mad because you decided to be a prick about a piece of gum, Michael.” Gavin stated and he stayed where he was.

“Your loss, Gav.” Michael shrugged as he got up from the couch to leave the office.

“Jesus fuck, why does he always do that?!” Geoff screamed out loud and that was when Jack winced.

“Please, Geoff use inside voices. I’d rather not have a headache this early in the morning.” Jack spoke as after he slid his headphones off. “And being able to hear you through headphones isn’t natural.”

Geoff grumbled something to the other under his breath then he got up and left the room with a Gavin who was groaning on the couch.

“What’s up, honey?” Jack turned towards Gavin who had laid tummy down on the couch with his arm over the side dramatically.

“I didn’t know how to blow bubbles with gum and Michael teased me about it. Then I demanded he give me a piece of gum so I could try and do it on my own before I asked for help. Then he said he’d give me a piece if he got a kiss and we just got Geoff very angry with our constant bantering. I think it was mostly Michael that got him peeved but you know he’ll call him daddy later on and they’ll make up like always.” Gavin barely took a breath to speak and he was messing with the blanket that was under him.

Jack agreed with the Geoff thing. It seemed something was off with that couple anyways since Geoff would almost always flirt with Ryan at times and Michael always flirted with Gavin. They seemed to get off on making each other infuriated at each other. It has happened more than once that an employee at Rooster Teeth has found them fucking in a broom closet or the bathroom.

“Wait, so you can’t blow a gum bubble? Like in bubble gum?” Jack asked as he listened to the more key points of the long explanation. He chuckled once Gavin hid his face into the blanket and grumble something into the softness. “I can teach you.” Jack looked around on his desk and he found a pack of gum then he got up to walk over to Gavin.

Gavin looked up to watch the other then he went to sit up with a soft sigh and gave the other room to sit down by him. “That enough room, love?” Jack nodded and he handed a couple sticks of gum to Gavin who thanked him with a kiss. “Kisses I’ll gladly give to you.” Gavin winked to him and he slid the two pieces into his mouth after he uncovered them.

Jack flushed but he smiled as he plopped his own gum into his mouth and he began to chew on them. Easily blowing a bubble with the pink treat then he deflated it. “Usually it pops but I’d rather not get it in my beard.” Jack admitted to Gavin who had nodded to that with a soft smile. “So, now you try.” Jack told him.

Gavin nodded as he watched Jack blow the bubble a couple more times before he tried it for himself. At first he couldn’t really do it. He didn’t get the gist of how to really blow a bubble in the first place except that everything seemed to be done in the mouth? All he knew that Jack blew a bubble and it was impressive to say the least.

“Jack! I can’t blow the bubble!” Gavin whined out as he kept on trying but he had gotten nowhere in the span of time that he was trying to do it. And he was getting impatient that he couldn’t even manage a small bubble. “I can’t even manage the beginning of a bubble, love!” Gavin sighed deeply and he looked at Jack. “Can you show me again? Please, love?”

Jack chuckled to the kicked puppy look he received but he nodded to Gavin. “Sure, I don’t see why not.” He told the other and he properly showed the other how he did the bubble.

Gavin watched with awe then he began to try his own bubbles. Jack watched this time and smiled when the other finally began to get it. Because that’s when the lad got excited and began to bounce slightly on the couch. Jack hummed as he watched Gavin blow bigger and better bubbles than his earlier ones that were small and feeble.

He chuckled softly to the childlike glee the other had about the whole situation and kept watching Gavin blow bubbles with his gum. A smile spread across his face as Gavin continued the bubble blowing and he was just happy that the other was so happy with his accomplishments.

Jack didn’t know he had spaced out so much watching the other until Gavin had leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Causing a deep flush to settle onto his cheeks and Gavin laughed softly. “Sorry, if I stared too much.” Jack muttered and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Its fine, love. You looked peaceful and happy. It was nice to see.” Gavin told him and he leaned forward to kiss him again. “Your flush is adorable, too.” He winked to the other then he kissed Jack on the lips again after he blew a bubble again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMORROW IT ENDS! AHHHHHHHH. Then I shall post a new story up in a couple of days hopefully! :D Then look back into this series to see if I can continue the GTA V ones and a few others. Maybe~ 
> 
> This chapter is presumed on the fact that Gavin doesn't know how to do this but I am sure he knows how to blow bubbles with his gum lmao.
> 
> This is late because I was honestly watching Repo! The Genetic Opera (which is now on netflix. I recommend to any and all of you).


	30. Finally a Bloody Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 (I don't follow the prompt. Sorry.)

"Thanks for the days off, Geoff! Seriously, it means a lot to both of us!" Jack waved to Geoff who waved off.

"No problem guys! Anything for the newlyweds!" Geoff chuckled and wrapped an arm around Michael to keep him from going to Gavin. "Hope it's as fun as your wedding was!!!" Geoff called out once Jack slid into the car.

"SOOOO where are we going, love?" Gavin asked him and Jack started the car so they could leave.

"Well, you'll have to wait to find out because that's a surprise. All our bags are in the back so you didn't have to worry about that. I packed for you and I got some other essential things." He told Gavin.

"Oh, so it's a big surprise then? Because I think I heard Geoff say something about our wedding? And our honeymoon has yet to happen, love. Am I safe to presume it has something to do with that?" He asked him.

"Mm... It's highly likely it could be that but don't get your hopes up." Jack winked to the other who pouted to him. "I'm just saying." Jack chuckled as he began to get on a freeway.

"Well, can you least give me a hint? I think I deserve at least a hint!" Gavin exclaimed which caused Jack to chuckle who continued to drive.

"Considering I could only ask for so many days off and our wedding was very surprising for me. I think this deserves to stay as a surprise to you, honey." Jack glanced to him then back to the road. "How about you just relax and sleep? It's a pretty long drive to where we are going, honey. I love you and just want this to continue to be a surprise." Jack told him.

Gavin shrunk down in his seat but then he jolted up. "I'll just record it!" He smiled and went to pull his iPhone out. Hitting the record button as he ignored the notifications that he had for now because the most important person in his life was right beside him.

"Are you really recording a car ride? Do you think that's a wise idea instead of putting on some music of yours?" Jack chuckled as he glanced over but back to the road.

"Oi! Keep your eyes on the road, love. Just respond to the questions I decide to ask you once I get bored." Jack chuckled as Gavin pointed the camera to aim outside. The traffic wasn't that heavy but it was a steady flow of cars.

"At least put my music on if you're not putting your own on." Jack stated and that caught Gavin's attention. Jack continued to drive and he groaned once he felt Gavin’s hand on his crotch. “N-Not when I’m driving, honey.”

“Why not? It’s more entertaining this way.” Gavin was still recording as his hand was working on Jack’s half formed erection. “Besides, I could be looking for your phone. Not my fault that you got hard while I was looking for it.”

Jack bit his lip to keep the moans in but he would groan instead and he couldn’t help but tilted his hips up slightly. It caused the car to speed up and Gavin lifted his hand away. “P-Phone is in left side pocket.” Jack informed him and he let up on the pedal.

Gavin glanced to the road to see the car in front of them was still a ways off and the one behind them wasn’t getting closer any time soon. “On the left, love?” Gavin inquired and he received a nod from Jack.

Gavin hummed to that and he went to lean over. Making sure he didn’t get in his husband’s way as he got his phone out for him. Letting his hand rub against Jack’s crotch again with a cheeky smile. “Y-You did that on purpose.” Jack swallowed as he had tensed up.

“Did what on purpose?” Gavin asked innocently before he put Jack’s music on but lowly. “It’s so I can still record us, love.” He stated after he got a weird look from Jack who then nodded. 

“Wait, did you record that recent interaction?” Jack kept glancing at Gavin for an answer but Gavin didn’t give one. “Gavin, don’t you dare make me pull this car over just to find out the answer to that simple question.”

Gavin laughed softly as he leaned back in his seat. “Yes, I’ve been recording ever since I said I’d record us, love.” He cooed to Jack who grumbled to the fact. He cooed to Jack who grumbled to the fact. “Why is something is wrong with that?” Jack shook his head to Gavin then he sent a smile in his direction. “That’s a beautiful smile, love. But please do pay attention to the road.” Jack nodded and he looked forward with a small smile.

“I’m glad we got married, honey. You make me extremely happy.” Jack told him and Gavin kept recording as glanced to the road in front of them. “Till death do we part?” Gavin looked over to Jack at the statement. “Something I thought I’d never hear with someone as wonderful as you.” Jack spoke with a tear slipping down his face.

Gavin smiled warmly and he leaned over to Jack to kiss his cheek. “I’ll love you always and forever. Remember that.” He whispered in Jack’s ear then he stopped the recording. “Tell me when we’re there.” He settled back into his seat and got comfortable as he received a single nod from Jack.

\---

It seemed that life had to be cruel.

Geoff sat down in front of the TV with Michael who just happened upon the news. He was sitting on the edge of the couch with the controller in a death like grip as the report on the TV said there was a huge crash. Listing off names of the people who were found dead.

Gavin David Free

Michael glanced to Geoff who stared wide eyed to the TV. He launched off the couch and went to call Jack but it went straight to voicemail then the broadcast of the crash on the TV went to a different current event. “What about Jack?!” Geoff screamed to the TV but received no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is a day late. Yeah, makes me sad that it has to end this way. But hoped you enjoyed this Jackvin filled adventure with me and look forward to the next stories with them in it! :D Love y'all!!! :3


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, this is what happened to Jack guys.

He didn't know how long it had been. He just knew that he was at a hotel now. A hotel that he should've been at. The wreckage. There was a huge wreckage but Jack barely remembers anything.

"Honeymoon suite? For two?" He was questioned but he nodded to the bellhop anyways. He had his bag somehow too. Paying for everything with his card and the other person refused. "Mr. Free has already paid for it all." Jack frowned but he agreed to that anyways. He didn't know how Gavin was there before him but he did know that Gavin was there.

He didn't die in the wreckage. He was safe and sound at the hotel. The hotel where they'd spend their honeymoon.

"Hello there, love!" His greeting once he got to their floor. To the room where they'd spend the rest of the week at.

Jack laughed to the sight of the other. The wreckage was just a horrible nightmare. Something that didn't happen. Something that won't happen.

Gavin held his hand out to Jack with a huge grin. "Don't worry, love. You're safe now." Those words made no sense to Jack but he was glad they were said. He didn't know why but he was glad.

He followed Gavin through the rooms and into the bedroom. The place being oddly bright for the time that they had arrived at the hotel but Jack waved it off since he saw Gavin go lay down on the bed. "You look beautiful." It all seemed so real but Jack just had this feeling.

It was feeling that nothing was real. Sure, he could feel every touch of the furniture underneath the pads of his fingers but it still felt oddly like a mirage. It'd disappear with the mere thought of it being a mirage.

It hadn't though. Gavin was still there on the bed. Laying down on it in the sexiest position that Gavin could muster and Jack had to admit that it was indeed sexy.

Jack walked forward and set a knee on the bed which made it dip in. Causing the small grin on Gavin's face to widen into a bigger one. "Come on, love. We may have all night but... There is something I want to show you." Jack frowned to that but all Gavin did was giggle and smile to the other.

It was perfect. The interactions between them were perfect. A gentle touch to Gavin's face had him leaning into Jack's touch. A simple kiss to the lips sent sparks flying between them.

Jack let himself be pushed onto the bed and he looked up to Gavin with a smile. "Love, I love you and I always will. Till death do we part? That's not what you said right?" Jack lifted his hands up and he nodded.

"Till death do we part...?” Jack trailed off and Gavin smiled warmly. But when hot tears began to fall was when Jack was alerted that something wasn't right. He wiped them from the others face. "What's the matter, honey?"

Gavin shook his head and placed his hand over Jack's own. "N-Nothing is wrong, love. I'm just so happy that we're together." The crying continued and it confused Jack even more.

"I'm happy too, Gav but no need to cry. You'll get me started." Jack chuckled softly and so did Gavin. "Just... Let's enjoy this time together, alright? Everything is fine with us." Jack told him softly but something in his gut told him that nothing was okay. Nothing was alright and that everything was not fine but he ignored it.

Gavin smiled as he stayed close to Jack for a while. Kissing him softly on the lips and Jack held him closer to him. Their kiss was deep and passionate. A kind of passionate that Jack could never describe but it was always there with them. "Jack..." Gavin groans as Jack kisses his lips and bites his bottom lip. Taking it in his and sucking on it before trailing sloppy kisses down to Gavin's neck. Marking it up at much as he could.

"Gavin..." Jack muttered into the others skin. His hands had settled onto the others hips and he trailed them down to grope the others still fully clothed ass. "You have to get out of those stuffy clothes." Jack muttered into Gavin's ear.

Gavin shuddered against him and he pulled away to slip his shirt off, smiling down to Jack. "This better, love?" Jack purred to the sight before him. Trailing his hands upwards over the others lower back then around to his chest.

"It's wonderful." Jack told him. He brought his hand to grab ahold of the others neck to bring him down for a deep kiss. "You're so beautiful." Jack began to trail kisses to his neck now. Marking the area up with his own love bites.

"So are you..." Gavin's breath hitched and Jack used the opportunity to switch their positions. He now was hanging over the other with his hands on either side of his head with a sly smile.

Easily he leaned down to join their mouths together. Sliding their tongues together before he let Gavin do his battle of short dominance then Jack took over once again. Letting his tongue tangle with the others to the point that he couldn't tell where they started or ended.

Everything seemed to go black after that. The colors melted together and the image of a flushed Gavin disappeared and left Jack looking into blackness.

It was slowly turning brighter though. The light began to shine through his lids and he slowly opened them to see the generic hospital lights.

Memories came flooding back of the crash and he couldn't help but sit up all the way. "W-Where's Gavin?!" He tried to shout but his voice was too hoarse.

Geoff came forward to grab Jack's hand in his own hand. "Hey there buddy. Glad you're finally awake." Geoff smiled to him gently. "Happy that they actually found you. Can't believe you tried protect Gavin from that. You're so brave." Geoff told him.

"W-Where is he? Where's Gavin?" Jack begged him. "Where is Gavin? Please tell me. Is he okay?"

Geoff swallowed and didn't answer for a while. "Where is Gavin, Geoff?" Jack's words were clear this time.

"I'm sorry buddy... Gavin didn't make it." Geoff chewed on his bottom lip as he waited for Jack to react.

"What...?" Jack's question could barely be heard.

"YOU KILLED GAVIN! YOU BASTARD!" Michael yelled from outside but Jack could still hear him. "BRING HIM BACK!" Michael screamed. Geoff visibly winced and he looked at Jack.

"He... He's gone... He's really gone..." Jack stared straight ahead as he put hand to his heart. "Why... Why couldn't it be me...? WHY NOT ME INSTEAD?!" Jack began to break down.

Geoff jumped to that and he tried to calm Jack down but nothing worked. Nothing was going to work. Geoff wrapped his arms around the other to try and comfort him but Jack just hooked on with a loud wailing cry of Gavin's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently my mother is in the hospital. It's actually a lot more stressful then I thought. But this took longer because the hospital thing is lasting longer than I thought it would. But yeah here is what happened to Jack guys. Love you all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will enjoy these short stories. :)


End file.
